El reino de la luna creciente
by cairon-g700
Summary: Luna intenta crear un hogar para los pobres potrillos que dejó la guerra contra Discord, pero descubre que entre sus pequeños subditos encontrará lo que siempre buscó y siempre anheló aunque no quería aceptar, el amor pero su hermana sospecha de una rebelión contra Equestria, ¿que pasará? descubranlo en esta historia (basado en las canciones children of the night e hijo de la luna)
1. El principio del fin

**El reino de la luna creciente**

Yo, la princesa Luna de Equestria, tengo un gran secreto, algo qué ninguno de mis súbditos sabe (bueno casi ninguno)... yo cree un pequeño reinado secreto en las afueras del reinado de mi hermana, bueno en realidad no es un reino, solo es un pequeño hogar lleno de alegría y felicidad que me gusta visitar a menudo pues ahí se encuentran los pequeños potrillos qué ha olvidado la sociedad, que han sido abandonados cruelmente por quienes debieron haberlos cuidado mejor y qué lograron sobrevivir milagrosamente. Los primeros fueron huérfanos dejados por la terrible tiranía del despiadado Discord qué ahora se encuentra convertido en fría piedra, pero dejó una cortina de sangre y muerte por nuestro amado reino, al principio decidí hablar con mi hermana para no dejar huérfanos a los pobres potros y potras qué habían sufrido tanto, pero mi hermana se negó pensando qué podría afectar el equilibrio del pequeño reino qué apenas había salido del reinado del dios del caos, pero al no tener el permiso de ella decidí empezar mi propio lugar yo misma y tenía una idea de cual lugar sería perfecto para construirlo, aunque suene irónico pues solo se me ocurría que sería en el bosque Everfree... pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos, en realidad todo comenzó una noche de luna llena... una gitana deseaba ganarse el corazón de un corcel pero... temía al rechazo... qué yegua tan ingenua... en verdad no puedo creer como le concedí su deseo pero... por supuesto le pedí algo a cambio. Le pedí su primer hijo... y bajo las reglas de la antigua magia ancestral de la tierra ese potrillo nació de un blanco puro como el resplandor de mi luna. Si, el trato estaba hecho pero... nunca me hubiera imaginado lo qué sucedería después... aquel corcel pensó qué... lo habían engañado, y todo porqué no supo jamás el trato qué la yegua qué ahora era su esposa había hecho conmigo. Aunque hubiera querido no se lo habría podido decir pues las reglas de la magia lo prohíben... pero eso provocó qué la asesinara a sangre fría... tonta... todo lo qué sufrió solo por amar a ese semental, yo jamás tendré ese problema pues no me interesa el amor, lo veo como un sentimiento más y ya. Finalmente ese desgraciado asesino tomó al potrillo y lo abandonó a su suerte en el monte para qué muriera de una forma cruel y despiadada, me habría gustado asesinar a ese desgraciado pero... tenía que salvar primero al pequeño, me le acerqué y al verme se me encogió el corazón... solo pensaba qué algun día tendría qué decirle qué su madre había muerto y... por mi culpa, quizá me odiaría pero no podía abandonarlo a su suerte como aquel desgraciado.

-No puedes quedarte aqui... solo.- le dije mientras me acercaba a paso tranquilo, viendo como me sonreía y alzaba sus pequeñas patitas delanteras como intentando alcanzarme mientras yo lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de ternura, por primera vez... me sentí... feliz de saber qué al fin tendría un hijo, lo qué siempre había deseado.

Lo tomé entre mis patas delanteras sosteniéndolo junto a mi pecho mientras sentía como pasaba sus pequeños cascos por mi pelaje azul oscuro, sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi pecho lo cual me llenaba de felicidad, solo pensaba qué algun día ese pequeño me llamara "mamá" y sin poder contenerme acerqué mi nariz a la del potrillo y la froté suavemente, sentía algo nuevo qué nunca había sentido... ¿maternidad?, no lo sé pero si sé qué me gustaba.

Finalmente con el potrillo aun en brazos me elevé hacía el cielo en dirección al qué era nuestro hogar, el "castillo de las hermanas nobles" en ese lugar crié sin ayuda (bueno casi sin ayuda porqué debí secuestrar a un par de sirvientas para qué me enseñaran como cuidar a un potrillo y luego amenazarlas con mandarlas a la horca si decían algo de mi secreto... algo de lo qué me arrepiento un poco pero... no podía permitir qué mi hermana se diera cuenta de lo qué había hecho) a mi pequeño Shining moon, el cual creció rápidamente convirtiéndose en un fuerte semental pero... murió en la guerra, eso me destrozó y por eso también me sentí con la obligación de cuidar y proteger a aquellos qué han quedado indefensos en el mundo, no quiero perder a ninguno de mis súbditos y mucho menos después de qué los eh criado como si fuera su propia madre.

Así comienza la historia trágico de... mi romance con uno de mis queridos hijos, ¿como empezó todo pues les contare desde el principio para que comprendan el gran dolor qué me embarga por esta situación qué relato desde el calabozo en este simple pergamino, por favor si alguien lo lee quiero qué les digan a mis queridos súbditos qué estoy bien y qué no se preocupen por mi.

Todo comenzó cuando perdí a mi pequeño Shining moon en la guerra, si... según los libros de historia fuimos solo Celestia y yo las qué nos enfrentamos a ese desgraciado dios del caos qué causó tanto mal a nuestro amado reino... pero lo qué no dijeron es qué él no estaba solo... llevaba un gigantesco ejercito de todo tipo de criaturas y ponis corrompidos por su malicia, así qué para pesar nuestro debimos llevar a nuestras mejores tropas para combatirlo definitivamente y destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Para ese entonces mi pequeño ya no era un potrillo, se había convertido en un fuerte joven unicornio con una magia poderosa que asombraba hasta al más experimentado veterano de combate, sip adivinaron, lo enlisté en la guardia real, mi plan era qué se graduara de la academia y así poder tenerlo cerca, protegiéndome pero... ese fue mi gran error, él desobedeció una orden directa de su superior de no combatir en esa guerra y fue a pelear, fue horrible para mi recordar el ver su cuerpo inmóvil, sin vida cubierto por una manta blanca, su cara aun tenía una expresión de gran temor, debió ver cosas horribles en esa carnicería tan brutal... de solo recordarlo siento qué voy a llorar de nuevo, ¿como pudo desobedecer de esa manera?... pero recordar el pasado solo hará qué empiece a llorar y eso arruinaría esta simple hoja de pergamino qué tengo frente a mi, amarillenta y frágil qué me dieron solo para escribir mi ultimo deseo que... a pesar de lo qué piense mi hermana o cualquiera de sus consejeros es para despedirme de quien amo tanto... después de todo... seré ejecutada muy pronto y al menos quiero qué le entreguen este mensaje... mi amado... night flight, ojala y los dejen en paz como prometieron pero... lo dudo, es probable qué ellos también sean capturados y ejecutados como yo...pero al menos lo volveré a ver... quizá en las praderas eternas donde no hay maldad ni dolor, o sino en otra vida... donde podremos ser felices, o al menos eso espero.

Como les decía... mi pequeño potrillo había muerto de una forma cruel pero yo no podía hacer un escandalo ante los ponis, con todo el dolor de mi corazón resistí todo impulso de llorar, me hice la fuerte mientras todos veían a la "princesa de la noche" cerciorarse del numero de muertos pues ese era uno de mis deberes reales en ese momento.

Terminé con mi deber y sin siquiera despedirme me alejé rápidamente del lugar, ordené qué cremaran los restos del qué había sido alguna vez mi querido hijo... y también ordené qué guardaran sus cenizas, al menos era algo qué perduraría por la eternidad... como yo... después de ese día no volví a ser la misma, caí lentamente en una profunda depresión qué me quitaba el sueño y el apetito, no podía decirle nada a mi hermana, aunque sabía qué ella podría aconsejarme... tenía miedo de qué me castigara por mi pecado... porqué quizá para mi no lo fue... la muerte de esa poni fue su culpa, ¿no lo creen?... yo solo le concedí su deseo... solo le... concedí su deseo... al final me sentía tan sola qué no quería ver a nadie... mi hermana... a ella si qué la amaba todo poni pero a mi... yo no era más qué una figura parada a un lado de la asombrosa Celestia... eso provocó qué poco a poco la odiara y todo esto me llevo a... bueno seguramente todos conocen la leyenda de Nightmare Moon... en eso me convertí por ese terrible dolor y ese odio y envidia hacía mi hermana... pero mientras estuve encerrada en ese maldito lugar... qué es ahora mi astro... la luna qué debo o al menos debía levantar en las noches, me dió tiempo a pensar en lo qué hice y en lo qué podía hacer para ayudar a mis queridos ponis... debía hacer algo por ellos y por mi también, quería tener amigos... quería ser amada por mis ponis también, así qué al final no pude llegar a otra conclusión más qué... crear un lugar donde pudieran crecer felices, sanos y fuertes, también consideré en crear mi propia guardia real con aquellos potrillos qué rescatara, pero eso sería más adelante, por ahora solo diré como rescaté a aquellos potrillos y cree un lugar seguro para ellos, a espaldas de mi hermana quien no entendería mis motivos... igual qué en estos momentos.

Era una noche tranquila qué yo había traído al levantar la luna al mismo tiempo qué mi hermana bajaba el sol... estaba relevando a mi hermana de sus deberes reales pues a mi me tocaría proteger a nuestros súbditos bajo la sombra nocturna del manto de estrellas pero como el reino era tan pequeño no había muchos pueblos alrededor así qué empecé mi vuelo de rutina para verificar que todos tuvieran una noche tranquila y sueños pacíficos, era fácil para mi pues podía ver los sueños de mis súbditos aun estando despierta, las imágenes se proyectaban en mi mente mientras volaba sobre alguna casa y así podría entrar después a los sueños de aquellos ponis qué necesitaran mi ayuda y tratar de qué los superarán, pero no era tan fácil... pues solo veía en la mayoría de los pueblos sueños de potrillos preguntándose sobre sus padres, algunos incluso salían a las calles de noche a buscarlos y se rendían por el sueño, sus lágrimas salían aun mientras dormían pues intentaban alcanzar a sus padres qué solo se alejaban más de ellos. Sabía qué sus padres no volverían y eso me hacía sentir triste... me recordaba mucho a mi pequeño... él tampoco volvería pues ya estaba en otro lugar mejor... pero sentía deseos de proteger a todos esos pequeños qué sufrían tanto... así qué al terminar mi vigilancia aérea nocturna decidí regresar inmediatamente al palacio, no podía soportar seguir viendo aquellos ponis sufrir así y Celestia debía saberlo.

Volví entrando por una ventana amplia qué daba a la sala del trono y aterrizando grácilmente sobre el piso mientras miro con tranquilidad a mi hermana quien revisaba unos documentos sentada en el trono dorado qué representaba el día. La mire seriamente mientras me dirigía hacía ella.

-Hermana... debemos hablar por favor, necesito decirte algo importante...- hable con seriedad y decisión mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime, Luna ¿que sucede?, volviste rápido de tu vigilancia nocturna, ¿sucede algo?.- dijo Celestia quien apenas se había percatado de qué yo estaba ahí... ella siempre se concentra demasiado en una sola cosa.

-Hermana... necesito pedirte un favor... eh visto todos los pueblos de nuestro reino y hay varios en los qué hay miles de potros huérfanos, sus padres murieron durante la guerra pero eso no es lo peor, están en las calles, solos, desamparados y no puedo evitar sentir pena por ellos... permíteme crear una nueva colonia para poder protegerlos, te lo suplico hermana, ellos no merecen sufrir los resultados de esta guerra... solo son... potrillos.- le dije a mi hermana intentando hacerla comprender mis sentimientos pero solo se me quedó mirando sin expresión alguna, no sabía lo qué me diría.

-Luna... no te preocupes por ellos... hay orfanatos y seguramente pronto los recogerán... además si hacemos eso los pueblos no tendrán tantos pobladores y por lo menos los niños podrán contribuir a reconstruir los pueblos y cultivar el alimento, no te preocupes hermana, además no podemos permitir qué la delicada paz y equilibrio qué logramos en el reino se vea afectada.- cuando Celestia me dijo eso juro qué me dieron ganas de matarla... ¿como iba a esperar qué simples potrillos pequeños tiraran de un arado pesado o siquiera sean responsables de plantar semillas sin perderlas o jugar con ellas, ¡eran niños por el amor de Gaia!.

-Son niños hermana... ellos merecen jugar, crecer y divertirse... no podemos ponerlos a trabajar como si nada... solo te pido qué...- pero no pude terminar de hablar pues me volvió a interrumpir, como odio qué me interrumpan.

-Lo siento hermana, no puedo dejar qué lo hagas ya qué ellos son el futuro de nuestro reino y deben superar los resultados negativos de esta pos guerra, solo así se vuelve fuerte un reino.- no se qué demonios pensaba Celestia pero en ese momento empecé a detestar un poco a mi hermana mayor... y se suponía qué era la buena y bondadosa... ja!... si claro.

Me dí media vuelta y me alejé del lugar, no podía soportar la actitud de Celestia en ese momento ahora debía buscar una manera de llevar a cabo mis planes sin qué ella se enterara pensaba una y otra vez ¿quien podría ayudarme?... pero la mayoría de los ponis solo eran soldados o tenían profesiones humildes, no sabían nada de diseño y construcción de edificios... era raro pero casi no había ponis ahí qué supieran de eso y todos los qué sabían habían muerto en la guerra... ¿donde podía encontrar a alguien?... después se me ocurrió qué podría encontrarlo en algún otro reino, si. Iría en visita diplomática para establecer lazos con los pueblos vecinos y seguramente ahí encontraría mi arquitecto, pero primero debo convencer a mi hermana... que no será fácil.

Así volví al salón del trono y después de pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento le sugerí a mi hermana empezar a crear relaciones diplomáticas con otros reinos para evitar futuros conflictos, sobre todo en ese momento cuando eran tan vulnerables, ya qué Celestia y yo no podríamos combatir a un ejercito completo sin mencionar qué somos demasiado bondadosas para aniquilar a otros seres a sangre fría... si ni siquiera acabamos con Discord... pero bueno, al final fue más fácil de lo qué creí, ella aceptó mi idea y me permitió viajar como representante de Equestria hacía la legendaria región de los montes azules, donde una posición geográfica además de unas extrañas gemas incrustadas en la piedra qué formaban las montañas creaba un efecto de bellos resplandores azules en vez de qué se viera totalmente anaranjado y así parecían camuflarse con el hermoso cielo azul pero el mismo reflejo del atardecer creaba hermosas flamas qué parecía que midieran varios cientos de metros de alto, era algo único y en esa región estaba el reino de los dragones del cielo, ancestrales dragones sin alas qué volaban solo con el poder qué les confería su alma la cual estaba contenida en una enorme esfera qué destellaba un hermoso resplandor azulado como el cielo.

Se decía qué esa raza era muy inteligente y qué poseían tal poder qué preferían resolver sus conflictos dialogando pues poseían una antigua magia con el poder de destruir todo un reino si así se lo proponían, así fue que por medio de un mensajero real... una extraña pegaso con un defecto en uno de sus ojos cuyo pelaje era marrón y su crin rojiza pudimos ponernos en contacto con este reino, aceptaron generosamente nuestra petición y así emprendí mi viaje en un carruaje real custodiado por dos dragones guerreros de escamas blancas y pelo platinado con unos enormes bigotes largos qué casi abarcaban la mitad de sus cuerpos y cuyos ojos azules como el mar me miraban atentamente, me saludaron inclinando cortésmente sus cabezas.

-Buenas tardes señores, gracias por escoltarme a su reino, mi pueblo y yo se los agradecemos.- la cortesía era algo normal para mi pues desde pequeña, Celestia me enseño qué eso era primordial... pero yo simplemente la uso para socializar con gente rica e hipócrita qué solo ve a mi hermana y a mi como una oportunidad para volverse importante... los detesto... gente superficial... pero estos dragones no eran como yo pensaba... al contrario su inteligencia me asombró.

-No tiene qué usar falsa cortesía con nosotros su alteza... no somos superficiales ni tampoco valoramos las riquezas tanto como el conocimiento, por favor siéntase con la libertad de hablarnos como si fuéramos amigos, después de todo usted pidió audiencia con nuestro monarca...- en verdad qué me dejaron sin palabras, esos dos pero a pesar de eso me parecieron amigables así que decidí hablar con más naturalidad para evitar ofenderlos de algún modo ya qué eso solo nos traería problemas a mi y a Equestria, pero eh de decir qué sus voces eran... muy hermosas profundas pero con un leve toque agudo, se podía sentir su presencia solo escuchando esa imponente voz.

-Bien, seré yo misma entonces si así lo piden pero mi lenguaje no es tan educado cuando soy yo misma estan advertidos, así qué si digo algo qué los ofenda háganmelo saber.- les advertí a los dragones pues no tenía precisamente el lenguaje más educado del mundo además dado el hecho de qué no conozco sus costumbres podría decir algo ofensivo.

-No se preocupe su alteza, suba por favor.- y al decir eso una puerta se abrió de la nada... no sabía qué era eso pues era algo que nunca había visto pero parecía como si el carruaje fuera... invisible, ¿como era posible?, no lo sé pero lo averiguaría, así pues subí al carruaje qué por dentro era bastante amplio, podrían caber fácilmente ahí la mitad de Poniville.

Dentro estaba totalmente recubierto con... ¿pelo?, no sabía lo que era pero se sentía increíblemente suave al tacto y también los sillones qué más bien parecían camas pero considerando el tamaño de los enormes dragones no era extraño, finalmente después de observar toda la delicada decoración qué consistía en unas extrañas barras de luz en el techo qué iluminaban toda la habitación, con un... extraño aparato qué daba vueltas, sentía el aire circular desde ahí, así qué seguramente era alguna especie de abanico... y al final (no sé como no me dí cuenta desde el principio) estaba un enorme dragón de color grisaceo con un pelaje de un color dorado, sus ojos eran rojos y me miraban fijamente.

-Así qué... tú eres la princesa qué gobierna a los ponis eh... es todo un placer conocerte mi nombre es Tatmul, soy del consejo supremo del reino, es decir somos los qué representamos a nuestro pueblo, hay un rey claro pero él es solo un "slogan", solo un símbolo qué nos representa...- dijo tranquilamente con un tono de voz igual de profundo pero se escuchaba como la voz de un anciano pero me sorprendió mucho lo qué dijeron... ¿un reino donde la figura más importante no era su gobernante?, en verdad empezaba a sentir curiosidad por conocer ese reino.

-Si... mi... mi nombre es Luna, si lo desea puede llamarme así, es un honor y un placer el qué hayan aceptado formar lazos con nuestro reino, estoy segura qué ambos nos beneficiaremos de eso.- dije un tanto temerosa pues lo qué decía era una mezcla de formalidad frívola con un poco de mi propio vocabulario y no quería qué se escuchara falso, pero no sabía como actuar ante tan imponente ser.

-Bien entonces así será pero... no tienes qué ser tan formal, eso es señal de qué ocultas algo en nuestro reino sabes... pero supongo qué no conoces nuestras costumbre... así qué lo dejaremos así.- ¿eh? En verdad... ¿creen eso? Vaya qué seres tan extraños pero si son sus costumbres yo no voy a ignorarlas, como decimos... al lugar qué fueres haz lo que vieres.

-Lo... lo lamento es solo qué en mi reino creemos qué la cordialidad y el adular de manera elegante es parte de la diplomacia... me lo han enseñado desde pequeña así que no se responder de manera natural como ustedes... espero qué eso no cause problemas, si vine es para formar lazos de amistad y ayudarnos mutuamente.- finalmente Luna había dicho algo fuera de los "estándares diplomáticos" qué conocía.

-Muy bien Luna, eso es lo que quería escuchar desde el principio, tú corazón es noble y tus palabras sinceras y libres de falsedad, con gusto apoyaré la moción para formar lazos de amistad con Equestria, pero... aun detecto qué hay otra intención más, ¿te molestaría decirme cual es?.- este dragón ya empieza a caerme algo gordo... ¿como se dió cuenta de qué en realidad hay más de una razón por la qué vine?... creo qué puede leerme la mente o algo así... pero bueno no pienso contarle absolutamente nada de mi plan, no es de su incumbencia.

-Eso... es algo personal... no tiene nada qué ver con nuestras relaciones diplomáticas... así qué lo siento pero... no quiero hablar de eso...- tuve qué elegir mis palabras con cuidado pues a pesar de qué era un entrometido no podía faltarle al respeto, sino su apoyo probablemente me sería negado y eso era lo ultimo qué deseaba.

-Entiendo y como no detecto falsedad en usted se que dices la verdad, lamento usar esta habilidad con usted princesa pero queremos estar seguros de qué no planean una invasión a nuestro reino.- vaya una cosa más qué agregar a la lista... son precavidos... eso debo reconocerlo, y no parecen tener intenciones hostiles así qué creo qué esto irá muy bien para ambos reinos.

-Por cierto, ¿que clase de transporte es este?, por fuera no se ve absolutamente nada pero por dentro se vé como si fuera un salón de conciertos qué podría albergar a muchos ponis, ¿como es posible qué no se pueda ver?.- pregunte sin poder contener mi curiosidad pues era algo nuevo para mi.

-Lo qué recubre el carruaje es un acero muy especial capaz de potenciar cualquier tipo de magia o hechizo qué se le coloque, entonces solo creamos un sello mágico de invisibilidad y este metal multiplica el efecto de ese hechizo provocando qué se vuelva invisible, por eso nuestro carruaje no puede ser detectado y nuestros guerreros son tan veloces qué a pesar de llevar un carruaje de este tipo pueden maniobrar ágilmente y atacar a cualquier enemigo qué se aproxime.- eso si qué no me lo esperaba... ¿acero mágico?, ¿sellos de invisibilidad?, en serio estos seres son fascinantes, ya quiero aprender más de ellos.

-Interesante... emmm no entendí muy bien pero suena muy bien, quisiera saber más sobre su raza y tener un poco de sus conocimientos, sería realmente increíble.- ¿que más podía decir?, era lo qué pensaba en ese preciso momento deseaba poder tener sus conocimientos, creo que se harían grandes avances con eso, en beneficio de los ponis claro.

Así seguimos charlando tranquilamente, él me preguntaba sobre mi reino y yo sobre el suyo, así empezábamos a conocernos mejor, el reino de los dragones quedaba algo retirado, al menos un día se tardaba en llegar y eso si ibas volando, pero fuera de lo diplomático creo que él sería mi primer amigo en todo este tiempo aunque... siendo una raza tan... pacifica no podía asegurar qué no quisieran atacarnos, aun así solo esperaba qué todo saliera bien.

Finalmente nos acercamos a su reino flanqueado por las legendarias "montañas azules", estaba ansiosa por ver uno de esos extraños atardeceres que decían que eran irreales. El lugar consistía en siete fortificadas ciudades con forma hexagonal y ubicadas en un circulo concéntrico con la ciudad principal en el centro, a su alrededor se encontraban anillos concéntricos con campos de cultivo y canales de aguas claras y limpias alimentándolos, en total tres anillos con campos de cultivo y dos llenos de agua, era increíble, ni siquiera los grifos tenían construcciones tan avanzadas y al saber como funciona lo de la irrigación puedo suponer qué este sistema es muy efectivo, además esta alimentado por un río qué provenía directamente de una de las montañas así qué no había una mejor agua qué esa.

-Es... increíble, ¿como rayos construyeron algo así?.- ups creo qué dije una mala palabra... pero no puedo evitarlo en verdad me dejaron muy sorprendida, no tenía idea de qué fueran tan ingeniosos y con tanta inventiva, perfecto, con su ayuda podré edificar lo qué necesito pero primero a presentarme con el rey y con sus súbditos, primero lo primero pero... ¿como será su rey?, digo si son tan pacíficos e inteligente supongo qué su rey debe ser el mas inteligente y amable de todos, eso espero.

-Pronto descenderemos a la ciudad por favor intente no levantarse de su asiento, el viento a veces provoca una fuerte agitación y no quisiera que se lastimara.- esto si es el colmo, se preocupa por mi seguridad a pesar de ser de una especie diferente y de apenas haberme conocido, en verdad es una especie impresionante.

Un puente levadizo fue bajado rápidamente mientras el carruaje entraba sin problemas por la puerta aterrizando en lo qué parecía ser un enorme almacén vacío (aparentemente) y en cuanto se abrió la puerta de este baje un tanto ansiosa, los viajes largos me estresan un poco por lo cual no soporto estar sin estirar las patas, pero finalmente había llegado y pronto conocería a su rey.

Detrás de mi bajó el consejero real el cual se puso a mi lado, su cuerpo era en verdad inmenso y su mirada se había posado en mi, no sé porqué pero sentí como si pudiera ver mi esencia solo con esos ojos rojizos, dejó de mirarme un segundo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a resplandecer, empezó a encogerse ante mis ojos hasta terminar con un cuerpo no mucho más grande qué el de mi hermana Celestia, su cola se había vuelto corta también y había tomado una apariencia física más propia de un poni qué de un dragón pues todo su cuerpo se había encogido por arte de magia.

-Increíble... ¿como hiciste eso?.- pregunté con una clara expresión de asombro en mi rostro, ahora si había llegado al limite de pensar ¿ahora qué más pasará? Y ¿que más podrán hacer estos seres?, estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

-Estas ciudades tienen un sello mágico en sus cimientos por lo cual nuestro cuerpo adopta una forma más compacta para poder ocupar menos espacio en nuestros hogares pero en el exterior tomamos nuestra verdadera forma pues nos es más conveniente por si tenemos qué repeler un ataque enemigo.- interesante en verdad muy ingenioso por su tamaño pensé qué vivirían en casas enormes pero al ver esto seguramente viven en un espacio no mayor al de nuestros hogares, es increíble como se parecen a nosotros y no son como sus hermanos con alas agresivos y violentos... en verdad son asombrosos.

Finalmente Tatmul me condujo hacía el palacio real donde me esperaba su rey, todo era increíble, casas hechas de mármol blanco tan resplandeciente como el sol, una plazuela central donde todos los comerciantes (los cuales solo posaban sus miradas en nosotros y murmuraban cosas en voz baja... como detesto eso) colocaban sus puestos alrededor de una magnifica fuente hecha de mármol qué mostraba la figura de un imponente dragón con enormes cuernos como de ciervo y en su pata derecha sostenía una inmensa bola de cristal de la cual brotaba un continuo chorro de agua pero por más qué le buscaba no podía ver el canal del cual salía el agua.

-Qué hermosa estatua, ¿a quien representa?.- pregunté admirando los detalles de la estatua qué parecía haber sido esculpida por un maestro escultor pues los detalles eran impresionantes.

-Este es el cuerpo petrificado de nuestro ancestro, él fue el primero en proponer una sociedad avanzada y libre cualquier mal en este mundo, sin embargo su corazón se volvió malvado... así qué no tuvimos más opción qué convertirlo en algo inofensivo, su propio hermano tuvo qué ejecutar el hechizo con el pesar de su corazón y ahora... es nuestro recordatorio de qué el mal aun existe aun en el ser más puro.- demonios... ¿enserio es un ser viviente?... no puede ser... y su propio hermano lo convirtió en... esto no es posible, nunca pensé qué algo como lo qué me ocurrió a mi le podría ocurrir a otros pero debió ser duro para su hermano, hasta ellos han sufrido la presencia del mal en su reino, si... definitivamente nos parecemos mucho.

-Debió ser terrible para su hermano.- dije mientras acariciaba con mi pezuña la fría piedra y recordaba sin querer los años qué había pasado encerrado en mi astro, era tal la soledad qué aun cuando lo recuerdo perturba mi tranquilidad.

-Si... lo fue... y por tu expresión noto qué comprendes la situación mejor qué cualquiera... ¿acaso te sucedió algo así?.- diablos no quería qué se diera cuenta de mi reacción... pero ya qué, no tengo qué darle detalles a un entrometido.

-Si... algo así...- no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de tristeza pues aun las imágenes de aquellos dias de soledad volvían a mi mente.

-Bien debemos continuar, el rey nos espera.- me dijo aquel dragón colocando una de sus patas sobre mi hombro lo cual me hizo sentir mejor, al parecer lo juzgue mal a ese ser, es muy noble y tiene empatía para comprender el dolor de los demás, pero antes de qué siquiera pudiera irme del lugar el agua qué brotaba de la esfera se detuvo y parecía como si una tormenta se formara en el interior de esta.

-Espera un momento... pasa algo con esta esfera... no sé que es pero...- no pude seguir hablando, una imagen borrosa se formaba entre las nubes era... ¡yo!, ¿que demonios significaba esto?, no pude más qué seguir observando, después apareció un poni qué jamás había visto era un pegaso con el pelaje negro azabache pero... tenía algo peculiar, un ojo dorado y el otro rojo... su crin plateada como la luz de la luna, me quedé mirando mientras veía como nos besábamos con una enorme pasión, no era posible... digo ni siquiera conocía a ese pegaso... debía ser alguna broma de mal gusto pero antes de apartar mi vista apareció otra imagen, yo ¿encarcelada? Pero... ¿porque?, ¿que clase de maldita broma es esta?... estaba enfadada y mirando algo ofendida al dragón. Solo con mi mirada y levantando una ceja le pedí una explicación.

-¿qué fue lo qué viste en esa esfera?... fue algo malo parece...- inquirió aquel dragón al ver mi expresión pero no sabía si contarle o no pues ese calabozo podría ser el de este reino... no necesariamente tendrían qué suceder las cosas en el orden qué las vi en esa esfera, ¿o si?.

-Be... besaba a un poni qué ni siquiera conocía... ¿acaso no lo viste?.- le pregunté un tanto alterada pues no creía en el amor y ver algo así... lo consideraba una falta de respeto de su parte pero preferí no mencionar la otra visión.

- el alma de nuestro antepasado reside en esa esfera recuerdas... él seguramente quiso mostrarte lo qué te podría deparar el futuro y no... los demás no pueden ver aquello que se le muestra exclusivamente a otro ser, es una descortesía, pero no te confundas, el destino puede cambiar con cualquier decisión que tomes por eso nosotros no creemos mucho en las predicciones de nuestros sacerdotes.- ¿en serio?... mi futuro eh... si posiblemente terminaré en su calabozo... quizá me lleven a las mazmorras en vez de a ver a su rey... ¿pero porque? No tendrían motivos para hacer algo así... debo estar lista para escapar si es necesario.

-Entiendo... pero ¿porque a mi?... entendería si te mostrara a ti alguna visión sobre mi pero... ni siquiera soy una dragona...- pregunté bastante confundida pues era algo que no comprendía puesto que el ser de una especie diferente me hace ajena a su mundo.

-Nosotros no hacemos discriminación por especie, sexo o estatus social, para nosotros todos somos iguales. Por lo tanto tienen los mismos derechos y por eso sin importar de que raza seas si te paras frente a esta esfera y nuestro ancestro desea mostrarte algo de tu futuro así será.- vaya, nunca pensé que conocería un reino donde el estatus social o económico no fuera definitivo, este lugar sigue sorprendiéndome, pero mejor tomo camino al palacio, y si me encierran en un calabozo bueno encontraré la forma de escapar.

-Eso nunca lo había escuchado, generalmente quienes tienen más poder o dinero son los qué saben cada vez más y por lo tanto poseen el control de aquellos ignorantes que creen qué todo es paz y tranquilidad pero viven en una ilusión, pero sea como sea mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.- si... como mi reino... todos creen que Celestia es la más bondadosa pero se aprovecha de los ponis... solo para ganarse su confianza y luego quitarles lo que les corresponde por derecho, creo que estaban mejor con ese bueno para nada de Discord, me adelanté al percatarme qué el dragón se había quedado perplejo con lo que le dije pero pronto me alcanzó y tomamos rumbo hacía el palacio real.

A partir de aquel momento empezaron mis desgracias, cada paso qué tomaba me llevaba irremediablemente a mi destino qué por si fuera poco no fueron esos dragones los que me apresaron fue... ¡mi propia hermana!, ¿como pudiste Celestia?... yo solo quería... quería ser como tú, ya que tus súbditos en realidad nunca me han querido, pero no... tuviste que negarme mi único y más anhelado deseo, ahora desde esta celda yo te maldigo y espero que algún día sean tus propios súbditos los qué te traicionen.

**Hola queridos lectores, esta será la penultima historia que escribo y la haré en conjunto con Moonlight1006, espero que sea de su agrado y bueno esperamos sus comentarios si quieren dejarlos, ya no pondré notas de autor al principio pues les quitaría la diversión de leer la historia, disfrutenla.**

**PD: esperaré pacientemente a qué digan algo pero debo recordarles que ignorar a los demás es falta de respeto...  
><strong>


	2. ¿Quién es el arquitecto?

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién es el arquitecto?

-¡No hermana! ¡Por favor no me hagas esto soy inocente! ¡Solo quería ayudar, solo quería hacer lo correcto! ¡De cualquiera lo habría creído pero nunca de ti, tú decías que era tu mayor tesoro, decías que me amabas, que jamás me dejarías sola de nuevo! ¡LO PROMETISTE CELESTIA! Gritaba la joven princesa mientras varios guardias diurnos la llevaban a la fuerza a la prisión que sería su última morada.

¿Quién diría que entablar amistad con los dragones fuera mi sentencia de muerte? ¿Quién podría si quiera imaginarse que aquella escultura acertaría? a veces desearía cambiarlo todo pero no puedo, solo me queda decir la verdad, mi verdad, la verdad sobre Celestia y de él.

- Escuche sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué se expresa así de su hermana? Según sabemos es una monarca compasiva, dijo Tatmul.

-todos sabemos aparentar Tatmul, mas ella veras ella se dejo llevar por los halagos y la falsedad de los ponis que solo la buscan para escalar socialmente, ellos la hicieron cambiar, ya no es mi hermana ella solo busca enriquecerse y ser admirada por todos y no le importa sobre quien tenga que pasar, dije con ira en mis palabras pero sin utilizar mi real voz de Canterlot, si lo hubiera hecho habría terminado en el calabozo.

- Valla parece que le guarda rencor.

- No Tatmul, no es rencor es solo que hay cosas que no apruebo en su comportamiento, pero aun es mi hermana y la quiero, además tampoco soy perfecta, nadie lo es así que solo me queda esperar a que un día ella recapacite y vea el error en sus actos, que tonta fui yo defendiéndola y ella planeando mi caída, no dejo de preguntarme ¿si el poder es tan valioso como para quitarle la vida a quien lleva tu sangre?

Flashback.  
>-Celestia, oh ahí estas hermana, decía Luna ingresando al estudio de su hermana mayor, la cual estaba arreglándose para salir. –Celestia que estás haciendo prometiste que hoy pasaríamos la tarde juntas.<p>

-Lo siento Luna pero eso tendrá que esperar tengo asuntos pendientes que necesitan de mi aprobación, pero te prometo que te lo compensare, dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermana menor para darle un beso pero Luna se aparto bruscamente.

-¡No Tia, esta vez no!, prometiste que pasarías la tarde conmigo y de nuevo me cancelas, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eras así.

-Luna somos princesas ahora ya no podemos andar libremente como antes ahora todos cuentan conmigo… digo con las dos para que los protejamos. Celestia se fue del salón dejándome sola nuevamente, que raro ¿no?

- esa noche caminaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerme cuando en el salón del trono vi un pergamino en el suelo, decía claramente.

Se solicita la presencia de sus majestades en la salón del consejo real para un banquete en su honor.  
>Esperen un momento yo no sabía de esta carta, así que Celestia me mintió esa reunión era en verdad una celebración para ambas pero ella me lo oculto, así que salí volando a inspeccionar y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Celestia rodeada de ponis que la estaban alabando a ella y a sus días.<p>

- ¿donde está su hermana princesa? Pregunto un poni terrestre marrón de crin y cola amarillas.

- ella estaba indispuesta, me pidió que la disculpara ya saben ella debe estar despierta en la noche para cuidarla y no puede estar despierta a esta hora.

- no entiendo alteza, su hermana podría ayudarla en las mañanas después de todo no hay mucho que hacer en las noches. Dijo un Pegaso celeste de crin y cola negras.

- Me gustaría pero ella insiste en hacerse cargo en las noche y no puedo hacerla cambiar de opinión, No lo podía creer mi propia hermana ella mintió, me excluyo para quedarse con toda la atención, en ese momento algo se encendió en mi interior y eso fue Nightmare Moon.

No espero que crean en lo que escribo pero es la verdad, Celestia les ha mentido todo este tiempo, ella me oculto, me excluyo y cuando me revele, ella me envió a la luna por mil años, solo quería ser aceptada y tan querida como ella… no fue culpa de los ponis ellos creyeron que era yo quien me aislaba y esa fue la última noche que los vi ya que a la mañana siguiente fui exiliada.

-Celestia juro que algún día pagaras por todas tus mentiras y sufrirás el rechazo y el odio al que me condenaste y yo donde quiera que este estaré viendo como tu castillo se viene abajo, tal vez falle con traer la noche eterna pero me asegurare que toda tu mascarada sea revelada. Decía la princesa de las noches mientras golpeaba las paredes de aquella fría y oscura prisión.

-princesa, yo he escuchado historias terribles acerca del espíritu del caos, ¿acaso son mentiras? Pregunto Tatmul, bien debo admitir que metí la pata al decir esas cosas en voz alta y mas porque había ido a aquel lugar buscando algo y ahora corría el riesgo que todos mis planes se vinieran abajo.

-emmm… no se que habrás escuchado, pero Discord era no malo, era terrible su caos aunque fue inofensivo al principio termino por convertirse en una terrible guerra que le costó la vida a varios de nuestros queridos ponis, dejando no solo viudas, sino también huérfanos y eso es lo que más coraje me da.

-¿entonces porque se expresa así de su hermana? Como odio que se metan en lo que no le importa, pero debía pensar rápido.

- No me hagas caso es solo cosas entre hermanas, yo la quiero mucho y ella a mi (si como no) pero a veces tenemos ideas y pensamientos opuestos como nuestros astros pero siempre arreglamos las cosas.

Hable con serenidad tratando que no se notara de que estaba diciendo puras mentiras aunque también debo admitir que también he sido muy hipócrita con mi hermana además que les he mentido al ocultad la verdad.

En fin Tatmul y yo seguimos nuestro camino hasta que por fin llegamos al palacio de los Montes Azules, era inmenso mi castillo estaba por debajo de este primero que nada porque estaba hecho casi por completo de mármol lo que hacía que brillara como mi astro, en realidad ese lugar daba paz.

Entramos por una enorme puerta cubierta de joyas hasta que llegamos al salón del trono donde había un dragón Azul oscuro con cabello negro y ojos celestes que me sonreía amablemente.-Bienvenida princesa Luna, soy el rey Drakos. Su voz hizo eco en el enorme salón era casi como mi voz real de Canterlot.

-e… es un placer rey Drakos, muchas gracias por recibirme, dije amablemente claro sin sonar falsa, aunque aun estaba un poco aturdida por esa potente voz, ahora sé lo que mis ponis sintieron en mi primera Nightmare Night, con razón salieron despavoridos.

- por favor no uses títulos, aquí todos somos iguales puedes llamarme por mi nombre, dijo el rey con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, debo admitir que él me inspiraba una gran confianza.

-Muy bien… Drakos, pero le pido que haga lo mismo conmigo, dije sin vacilar después de todo no me gusta mucho que utilicen el termino princesa después de lo que hice no me sentía digna de usar ese título, no aun no debía redimirme primero.

- bien Luna y dime ¿Qué te ha traído a mi reino?

- veras mi querido Drakos, mis planes eran crear una lianza, más bien entablar amistad con los demás reinos. Bueno admito que eso era en parte cierto pues esa era mi escusa.

Drakos solo sonrió y se levanto de su trono y con un gesto con su garra me pidió que lo acompañara al balcón principal.

-Mira Luna mi pueblo ha sobrevivido y prosperado sin la ayuda de los demás reinos, pero eso no ha sido del todo bueno, pues no conocemos casi nada de lo que hay más allá de este lugar, estamos… aislados. Bueno si alguien sabe de estar aislada soy yo, supe que mi viaje no solo ayudaría a mis amados ponis, sino también a los dragones así que le hice una propuesta a Drakos.

-Drakos, te propongo un trato yo puedo ser su guía, puedo mostrarles que hay más allá de estos muros, no afectare su modo de vida, pero también me gustaría aprender sobre ustedes. Drakos me miro sorprendido, en ese momento creí que terminaría en la prisión pero fue todo lo contrario, el solo sonrió.

-Joven monarca de la noche, veo que tus intenciones son buenas y tu corazón noble, así que acepto, pero no seré yo quien te enseñe sobre este lugar eso lo hará mi hija. Bien esa no me la esperaba pero que mas da, era perfecto ya había dado el primer paso el segundo era averiguar mas sobre ellos y buscar a quien sería el arquitecto de la nueva colonia.

-Acepto, dije con una sonrisa en el rostro realmente estaba emocionada, luego Drakos le pidió a sus sirvientes que me prepararan una habitación, también mando a llamar a su hija la princesa Tiamant, sería la primera vez que nos veríamos debía dar una buena impresión ya que según me comentaron ella tenía casi mi edad.

Luego de un rato al salón entro una joven dragona color blanco de cabello celeste al igual que sus ojos.

-Hija mía te presento a Luna la princesa de la noche, Luna ella es mi hija Tiamant mi heredera. Ambas hicimos una reverencia yo sentía ahora mas intrigada al igual que la princesa que no dejaba de mirarme con ojos curiosos.

-Es un placer Tiamant, dije tratando de romper un poco la tensión.

-Hola que tal es un gusto conocerte, dijo mientras tomaba mi pesuña y la agitaba en realidad esa

dragona era muy enérgica su forma de ser me recuerda mucho a la amiga de Twilight ¿Cómo era su nombre…? A si Pinkie Pie

-Hija permíteme explicarte el motivo por el cual te llame, veras Luna ha venido a que Equestria y los Montes Azules se unan en armonía y como es limitado nuestro conocimiento sobre el mundo exterior y nulo el suyo por nuestro reino te he elegido para que le muestres el lugar y ambas puedan aprender una de la otra. Ahora si me disculpan las dejare un momento aun tengo cosas que hacer, pueden utilizar este tiempo para conocerse un poco, Drakos se retiro del lugar y un silencio de lo mas incomodo invadió la habitación, bueno es cierto que soy tímida pero tenía un deber que cumplir así que…

- Tiamant, como dijo tu padre me gustaría aprender algunas cosas sobre ustedes y será para mí un honor responder tus dudas. Tiamant me miro y sonrió

- muy bien Luna, vamos al estudio estaremos más cómodas y podremos hablar a gusto, ambas salimos del salón del trono bueno corrimos ya que la joven princesa tenía tanta prisa por responder mis dudas y preguntarme cosas que ni se dio cuenta de que me había dejado atrás, en realidad me recordó mi infancia cuando Celestia y yo jugábamos juntas mucho antes de ser coronadas princesas. Luego de esa carrera llegamos a un salón pequeño bueno para un dragón era pequeño, el lugar estaba lleno de libros, tenía una chimenea y una mesa con una tetera, 2 tazas y unos cup cakes de diamantes, ambas nos sentamos en unos cojines, bueno debo admitir que eran cómodos pero un poco grandes… no era de extrañarse.

-¿y bien Luna que deseas saber? Pregunto mientras se servía una taza de té.

- pues emmm… bien no sabía por donde empezar pero rápidamente llego a mi mente la imagen que había visto en aquella fuente. -la estatua… de allá afuera la de la fuente, me comentaron que a veces funciona como oráculo.

- eso es verdad, esa estatua tiene contenida el alma de nuestro antepasado y a veces te muestra las cosas que pasaran.

- ¿lo que el muestra se cumple?

- siempre, en ninguna predicción se ha equivocado o al menos que yo sepa, esto me altero un poco debo admitir, mas el hecho de que no sabía él porque me había mostrado eso.- ¿Dime Luna acaso el te mostro algo?

- si cuando llegue a la ciudad… me vi besando a un pegaso que nunca he visto, lo cual es imposible ya que nada esta mas lejos de la realidad. Es difícil decirlo pero yo no me había enamorado en ese entonces y no tenía planeado hacerlo, pues creí que mi vida inmortal me lo impediría y lo menos que quería, era ver morir a otro ser querido.

- que raro, normalmente no muestra imágenes de amor.

- ¿y que es lo que muestra?

- solo muestra dolor, por alguna razón el muestra las cosas malas que uno sufrirá, pero amor nunca, ¿dime es lo único que viste, no había alguna imagen dolorosa o perturbadora?

- bueno si pero eso no importa, pero hay algo que me inquieta, ¿por que me mostro esa cosas?

-veras Luna, él era el dragón más sabio que alguna vez existió en este reino, pero enloqueció y se dejo consumir por el odio, creo que por eso muestra imágenes negativas, el intenta fomentar el miedo y la desesperación para terminar con la paz de este reino pero nunca lo logra, siempre encontramos la forma de seguir adelante, dijo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia la chimenea. Bien por alguna razón termine pensando en el rey Sombra, Discord y en Nightmare Moon, pues actuamos de la misma manera recibiendo un castigo similar. Además estaba un poco perturbada y mas el hecho de que al parecer lo que me había mostrado se cumpliría no importa cuánto intentara evitarlo, pero si lo que mostraba era dolor ¿por que me vi con aquel pegaso? Preferí no adentrarme más en aquel tema así que cambie el rumbo de las preguntas y decidí preguntar lo que realmente me importaba.

- ¿y dime como fue que tu pueblo llego a tener esta tecnología?

- pues tenemos varios dragones expertos en las ciencias y como envejecemos despacio, ellos pueden experimentar y avanzar en sus inventos sin la preocupación que la muerte se los lleve antes de terminar el trabajo.

- ¿y la ciudad quien la construyo?

-pues fue trabajo de un dragón llamado Amphipteres al menos las construcciones más modernas son de su invención.

- ¿y el aun vive?

- sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- pues… me intriga saber quién es el genio capaz de crear tal paraíso… es más seria fantástico si el considerara compartir alguno de sus inventos con Equestria… ya sabes para mejorar la calidad de vida y progresar, ya que en comparación con ustedes nosotros vivimos en cuevas. Mi comentario pareció hacerle gracia a la dragona que comenzó a reír y yo también con ella.

- Eso no sería problema para Amphipteres le gustan los retos, ¿pero como que tienes en mente?

- pues veras hace algún tiempo comencé un proyecto, este es crear una nueva colonia para albergar a los potrillos huérfanos de mi reino, pero necesito ayuda y ya que me comentaste de este arquitecto me gustaría que el llevara a cabo la construcción, aunque no sé si aceptara.

- pues eso es una acción muy noble y considerada, estoy segura que él no se negara y para asegurarlo iremos a verlo pero cuando mi padre le dé un descanso. En ese momento me sentía feliz mi plan estaba avanzando a la perfección muy pronto lograría mi objetivo pero debía apresurarme no contaba con mucho tiempo, la princesa luego me invadió con preguntas sobre Equestria, yo le hable de los elementos de la armonía de cómo eran las ciudades y los ponis con lujo de detalles, hasta que fue hora de raer la noche. Como siempre eleve la luna y coloque las estrellas pero esta vez en compañía de Drakos y Tiamant, ellos agradecieron el esfuerzo y se retiraron a dormir, yo me quede un rato despierta pero algo me inquietaba así que salí a caminar y llegue exactamente a donde estaba esa estatua.

-si realmente eres sabio debes saber quién soy y lo que hice, pero te advierto algo esta vez fallaras, cuando dije esto vi como en la esfera se veía una imagen era solo fuego, no entendí que estaba diciendo pensé que ya habría enloquecido y de eso se bastante yo casi me vuelvo loca allá arriba y eso que solo estuve ahí mil años, yo estaba molesta tal parecía que quería provocarme pero luego recordé las palabras de Tiamant, el solo quería sacarme de quicio y no se lo iba a permitir así que di media vuelta y camine en dirección al castillo, pero en eso estaba cuando pase cerca de una especie de restaurante, en eso recordé que con todo el interrogatorio de Tiamant no había cenado así que entre, aunque no sé si tendrán algo que no sean joyas después de todo son dragones y su dieta es 85% joyas.

Cuando entre al lugar me sentí de lo mas incomoda, pues todos me miraban fijamente obviamente jamás habían visto a un poni anteriormente, yo me senté en una de las mesas ubicadas en el fondo de aquel lugar y un dragón naranja de cabello café se me acerco yo pregunte que había de cenar especificando que no podía comer joyas, el solo me ofreció una ensalada mixta, gracias a los ancestros ellos cultivaban verduras para variar su dieta, después de cenar pague la comida con algunas joyas que llevaba, gracias a los ancestros que se me ocurrió ya que ellos no usan bits para comercializar, estaba camino a la puerta cuando un grupo de dragones se me acerco.

-disculpa eres tu la poni de la que nos hablo Tatmul? ¿La que eleva la luna y coloca las estrellas cada noche?

- emmm si soy yo. Bien ahora sé que las noticias corren rápido en este lugar me dije a mi misma.

- genial hace usted un excelente trabajo, emmm ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Luna, me llamo Luna. Si que era incomodo estar rodeada de tantos dragones pero eso quedo en segundo plano, pues yo era el centro de atención, ellos me apreciaban… jamás sentí ese calor, esa aceptación era increíble.

- bien Lu… no te importa que te diga Lu ¿cierto? Después de todo aquí todos somos amigos, ¡cierto muchachos! todos asintieron con la cabeza ante la afirmación del dragón que extrañamente se parecía a Spike bueno al menos en sus colores.

- no hay problema, ¿pero ustedes quiénes son?

- somos el clan de la media noche, trabajamos en el día en las construcciones del reino y por la noche ¡festejamos hasta caer desmayados! Todos gritaron emocionados yo solo me reí un poco, primero por lo divertido de la forma en la que hablo y segundo porque ellos usaban mi noche para salir a divertirse entre amigos

- me alaga que ustedes aprecien mi trabajo, dije con una sonrisa- pero… aun no se tu nombre.

- pero que modales los míos soy Amphipteres. En ese momento di gracias a los creadores no lo podía creer frente a mí el arquitecto creador de esa ciudad tan bella quería hacerle varias preguntas pero no me dejaron ya que cada uno comenzó a presentarse eran como 20 o 30 dragones en total, bueno para no hacerlo más largo hablamos un poco, ellos eran muy amables y simpáticos hablábamos como si tuviéramos años de conocernos o como amigos que se reencuentran luego de años sin verse, debo decir que en todo ese tiempo tuve una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, jamás me sentí más aceptada en mi vida y ellos me trataban como su igual, ninguno era como los aduladores ponis en Equestria era refrescante.

Durante las horas que me quede ahí logre convencer a Amphipteres de que nos viéramos al día siguiente para conversar, el amablemente acepto… con la condición de que lo dejara invitarme a un trago, bien normalmente no bebo pero que otra opción tenia así que acepte, luego de esa extraña bebida me despedí de los dragones y salí del lugar, estaba emocionada, no podía esperar al día siguiente, estaba tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo y de paso hice amigos nuevos, en definitiva fue la noche más feliz de mi vida.

**Hola mis lectores, aqui les traigo este capitulo pero este no lo escribí yo, lo escribió mi amiga Moonlight1006 a mi en lo particular me gustó mucho no se a ustedes que les parezca pero enserio se los suplico dejen un comentario al menos es decir a mi si quieren odienme pero ella no les ha dicho nada como para qué la traten como a mi, se los pido de favor.**


	3. Ese pequeño dragón

Hola amigos lectores, pido una enorme disculpa por hacerlos esperar... pues lamentablemente me han surgido más compromisos qué no pude evitar pero aqui estoy trayendoles el siguiente capitulo, ojala y les guste y bueno queda en ustedes si quieren dejarme reviews, ya no vale la pena esforzarme en recordarles pues menos me hacen caso, que ironia cierto... bueno ya los dejo para que lean en paz, el proximo lo subiré cuando mi querida amiga logre terminarlo ok un gran saludo.

Terminé mareada por ese extraño brebaje qué Amphipteres llamó "aliento de dragón" y la verdad qué si le hacía honor a su nombre, sentía mi estomago arder como si hubiera fuego dentro, me sentía mareada y las luces me molestaban, solo quería volver al palacio y descansar para recuperarme pero empezaba a sentir como mis patas perdían fuerza, no entendía la razón si solo fue un pequeño trago... aun así no podía rendirme.

-Disculpe señorita... ¿le pasa algo?.- me preguntó una vocecita a mi lado, tardé en reaccionar pero cuando lo miré me quedé totalmente petrificada... era.. mi pequeño... Shining Moon, mirandome con sus ojos grises y sonriendome.

-Hijo... ¡estas vivo!, estoy tan feliz de que estes aqui yo... creí haberte perdido pero estas aqui... me alegro mucho.- sin pensarlo me avalancé hacía él y lo abracé con todo el cariño qué había guardado durante años en mi corazón... de alguna manera había vuelto a mi y esta vez lo protegería sin importarme lo qué dijera mi hermana o mis subditos, ellos no lo entenderían.

-Pe... perdone pero... yo no sé quien es usted, ¿podría soltarme por favor?.- escuché atentamente y me di cuenta qué no era la voz de él, me aparté y solo pude mirar a un cachorro de dragón con pelaje blanco y melena platinada y sus ojos azules se tornaban grises debido a la luz, cuando me di cuenta de mi error me aparté de inmediato.

-Disculpa pequeño... no quise hacer eso pero me recordaste a mi hijo qué... murió en una terrible guerra y como te pareces mucho a élme temo que te confundí.- me disulpé mientras me limpiaba algunas lagrimas pues me impactó tanto el volver a ver a mi bebé vivo de nuevo despues de creer que había muerto... qué ingenua fui, de nuevo creo qué me deprimiré y estaré todo el día llorando, me veo tan patetica en estos momentos.

-Esta bien, señorita, no sé preocupe... ahora debo irme, mi madre debe estarse preocupando.- el pequeño parecía muy comprensivo, en verdad no lo esperaba pues en mi reino si me le acercaba a un niño qué no fuera de Ponyville se alejaba de mi e incluso mis pequeños subditos de ese pequeño y pacifico pueblo se ponían nerviosos cuando los abrazaba y este pequeño... no se negó al abrazo, solo me miró con confusión, dios parece como si fuera un adulto.

-Espera pequeño, creo qué me perdí, podrías decirme ¿como puedo llegar al castillo del rey?, es qué quisiera descansar, estoy algo mareada y cansada.- le pedí al pequeño qué amablemente me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, yo le devolví la sinrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Claro señorita... usted es la embajadora qué enviaron de Equestria verdad, los rumores corren rapido por estos lugares, además la vieron comiendo en uno de nuestros restaurantes, ¿a que ha venido?.- vaya este niño si qué es listo y al parecer también pone atención a los chismes, pero su corazón al igual qué el de los demás dragones tiene una pureza que en el mundo exterior solo se corrompería y terminaría infectando todos estos amables y humildes seres.

-Si, lo soy pequeño pero guarda el secreto si, nadie debe saber que estuve aqui hasta la presentación oficial de mañana por parte del rey.- si, me dijeron qué no llamara demasiado la atencion pues nunca ningun otro ser había puesto un pie en ese lugar y podrían empezar a molestar al rey de esa tierra, pero quedarme encerrada en un lugar por todo el día no es muy común en mi, excepto cuando estoy triste.

-Comprendo, no diré nada pero por lo menos digame su nombre, el mio es Andrus, mi padre es conocedor de metales y electricidad y mi madre es conocedora de plantas y animales, ambos dan clases en una universidad.- me causó curiosidad, ¿que clase de conocimientos tenían? Es decir nunca había oido mencionar algo así, ¿electricidad?, ¿que era eso?, y fué cuando lo recordé.

-Bienvenida a nuestro palacio princesa Luna, esta será su habitación, la luz se enciende presionando ese boton.- me indicó un gran boton rojo pegado a la pared pero no veía velas o lamparas de aceite por ningun lado, entonces me acerqué y presionando el boton toda la habitación se iluminó desde un pequeño circulo de luz en el techo.

-¿Que... es eso?.- pregunté sin querer en voz alta pues me había tomado por sorpresa, a lo que el rey simplemente rió de manera discreta lo cual pude oir pero por respeto no dije nada.

-Es nuestro sistema electrico, hace tiempo uno de nuestros inventores más talentosos vió qué era peligroso seguir usando velas o combustible para iluminar nuestros hogares por eso inventó estos cirgulos de luz, se colocan algunos quimicos dentro y se conecta a la corriente electrica y cuando esos quimicos se evaporan por el calor de la corriente y se combinan con la electricidad generan luz, es algo muy simple.- quedé asombrada pues eso iluminaba cada rincon del lugar, no como las velas que solo alumbraban una pequeña area y solo con quimicos pero ¿que era esa corriente de la qué hablaba?, bueno mañna la princesa podría responder mis preguntas.

De vuelta a la realidad noté qué el pequeño seguía esperando mi respuesta pues me miraba serenamente mientras sonreía, yo rapidamente me uniqué en lo qué me había preguntado y sin más preambulo le respondí.

-Mi nombre es Luna, un gusto conocerte Andrus.- le respondí amable y sinceramente pues en ese lugar sentía qué la cordialidad no era solo un protocolo qué debía seguir y eso me agradaba. Continuamos hablando hablando de otras cosas y para no faltarle al respeto seguí escuchandolo atentamente, principalmente me contaba sobre lo qué le habían enseñado sus padres y como no entendía nada mejor me quedé en silencio escuchandolo, eran más y más preguntas qué le haría a Tiamant pero por ahora solo deseaba llegar y descansar esta noche.

-Aqui es princesa, siga este puente y se encontrará con la plazuela de la ciudad principal y frente a usted verá el castillo, no tiene pierde, espero volver a verla de nuevo mañana princesa.- me indicó el camino y se despidió con mucha cortesia y amabilidad haciendo una pequeña reverencia a lo cual yo respondí con una sonrisa.

-Claro qué si, de hecho ¿te gustaría comer conmigo mañana despues de mi presentación ante el reino?, tus padres también estan invitados por supuesto.- le sonreí aun más ampliamente mientras le hacía aquella proposición, me agradó mucho ese pequeño, de hecho me recordó a un pequeño potrillo qué me apreció verdaderamente, aun recordaba su nombre... era Shine Heart y de verdad le hacía honor a ese nombre pero eso fue hace algunos siglos.

-Sera un honor acompañarla a comer princesa y les diré a mis padres pero ellos generalmente estan muy ocupados, aun así no creo qué se nieguen.- se quedó un momento pensativo antes de responder alegremente pues seguramente nunca había recibido una invitación de ese tipo y menos de alguien qué ni siquiera es de su especie. Seguí el camino qué me indicó ese pequeño y efectivamente en poco tiempo me encontraba en la entrada del castillo, los guardias amablemente abrieron la puerta principal y me permitieron el ingreso mientras mostraban su respeto con una reverencia.

Me encaminé a mi cuarto pues me había fijado bien en ciertos detalles por si me perdía en ese inmenso lugar, pero aun así terminé sin saber donde me encontraba, continue caminando sin rumbo por los amplios corredores de extremo lujo del castillo hasta qué me topé con una gran puerta de madera de color rojo, se veía tan natural qué pensé que habían hecho un excelente trabajo de pintura pues se podían apreciar las betas de la madera bien marcadas.

Sin prisa la abrí encontrandome con un inmenso lugar qué tenía varios estantes con cientos de libros, una mesa enorme al fondo con cientos de recipientes de vidrio con sustancias de diferente color tapadas con corchos y finalmente miré hacía el techo del cual me había percatado antes pero no puse mucha atención y vi cientos de estrellas surcandolo, parecía tener solo cristales y de ese modo permitir la observación de los astros, y finalmente un enorme telescopio mucho más grande qué el de Twilight apuntando hacía un lugar del cielo.

Estaba maravillada por lo qué veía pues a cualquier poni qué apreciara el conocimiento estar en ese sitio sería como encontrar el santo grial, incluso podría dormir ahí si así lo deseara pero yo no valoraba tanto el conocimiento porqué no me llamaba tanto la atención, empecé a observar los libros uno por uno, buscando un buen titulo pues deseaba leer algo antes de dormir.

Busqué en varios estantes y solo encontré algunos libros de arte y otras cosas qué me gustaban pero nada muy interesante, la mayoría eran libros de ciencia y tecnologia lo cual me aburría de solo leer el titulo "ecuaciones lineales y trigonometria general"... no me gustan las matematicas. Hasta qué un titulo me llamó la atención "historia de los dragones del cielo", quería saber más de este nuevo y misterioso reino y como dice Twilight "todo esta en los libros" por lo tanto lo tomé y me disponía a salir pero una larga cola morada me lo impidió.

-¿Que piensas hacer con ese libro? ¿eh?.- me preguntó el dueño de la cola qué tenía pelo rubio y ojos rojos los cuales me miraban acusadoramente como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Yo... solo planeaba leerlo un poco antes de dormir pero... sino puedo tomarlo entonces lo dejaré de nuevo en su lugar.- no pude hacer nada, la mirada de ese dragón me dejó indefensa y sin saber ni qué decir.

-Asrad... deja a la señorita leer ese libro... a veces te tomas tu papel de bibliotecario demasiado en serio.- escuché como le reprochaba una voz femenina detrás de él a lo cual este volteó para mirarla fijamente, era una dragona cuyas escamas relucían como diamantes de un color azul oscuro como el de mi pelaje y tenía el cabello de un hermoso azul matinal, me recordó a los amaneceres cuando mi hermana levantaba el sol mientras yo bajaba la luna.

-Pero Aindra... no puedo permitir qué cualquiera los maltrate... es mi trabajo cuidar nuestro conocimiento.- refunfuñó el dragón mirando a su compañera qué lo fulminaba con su mirada mientras él desafiaba esos hermosos ojos color dorado de la dragona.

-Disculpe los modales de mi compañero señorita, se toma muy enserio su trabajo y no le gusta qué nadie toque los libros, ¿piensa llevarse el libro a su habitación?.- el caracter de esa dragona me tranquilizó y me hizo comprender la actitud del chico.

-No te preocupes, yo también cuido mucho mis libros y se como se siente que los maltraten... descuida Asrad, lo cuidaré bien, solo quiero leer un poco, es una vieja costumbre, lo regresaré mañana en las mismas condiciones.- sonreí comprensivamente hacía la dragona y me dirigí al dragón para asegurarle qué no se debía preocupar.

-Ya lo veremos... pero...- me respondió de una manera desconfiada pues no me conocía, pero antes de qué pudiera seguir hablando su compañera se puso entre ambos lanzandole una mirada intimidante al dragón.

-Gracias por ser tan gentil de asegurarnos qué cuidarás del libro, mañana Asrad lo recogerá en persona como disculpa por su comportamiento, ¿cual es tú habitación?.- me causo gracia pues vi al otro dragón mirar de manera malumorada a su compañera quién ni siquiera lo volteo a ver y finalmente hizo un gesto de desprecio pero resultó sumamente gracioso para mi ese comportamiento en una raza tan amistosa, pero de donde vego eso es comun.

-Estoy en la habitación del fondo del pasillo norte, la ultima puerta y en verdad agradezco su amabilidad, buenas noches.- salí de aquel lugar con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues aquel dragón me miraba con el rabillo del ojo, eso me puso muy tensa.

Finalmente sola en mi habitación abrí el libro y empecé a ojearlo un poco, era muy interesante, decía como había surgido y prosperado aquella extraña especie, su antepasado había creado una nación llena de paz y armonia, pero al final terminó volviendose todo aquello qué detestaba, había corrompido a sus propios subditos y los había engañado para qué pelearan en su nombre, la batalla fue cruel y sangrienta, decenas de cuerpos cubrían el lugar y por si la simple y cruda descripción no fuera suficiente había un dibujo hecho por el propio ancestro dragón lo cual horrorizó terriblemente a Luna quien recordó inmediatamente el campo de batalla donde todos sus amados subditos habían muerto luchando contra el terrible Discord, al final solo cerré el libro de golpe dejandolo en una pequeña mesita de noche hecha de roble adornada con placas de marmos cortadas en perfectos cuadrados, estaba bellamente adornada con lineas doradas y los cajones tenían chapas de plata.

Me dejé caer en un profundo sueño dónde sin darme cuenta me adentraba a un mundo peligroso y oscuro, pues en mis sueños no estaba sola, no tenía la protección magica de la sagrada tierra de los dragones pues yo no era una de ellos.

Pronto me enontré en un oscuro pasillo largo con varios ventanales que reconocí de inmediato, eran los ventanales del castillo de mi hogar, pero estos no tenían color alguno, solo tenían los dibujos bien marcados por el diseño hecho en metal pintado de negro, a través de los enormes ventanales entraba la palida luz de la luna llena pero al mirar por una de ellas logré vislumbrar algo que me dejó inmovil como una estua y sus ojos bien abiertos como platos. Yo misma me encontraba atada en un enorme poste y debajo de este había una gran pila de madera seca justo bajo mis pies, detras de mi había otro poni atado justo a mis espaldas, no pude ver quien era además miles de preguntas empezaban a inundar mi mente... ¿porque estaba yo ahí?... ¿Que había hecho para merecer tal castigo?, ¿sería Celestia quien estaría haciendo tal cosa?, ¿porqué mi propia hermana me haría esto?... no lo entiendo... así ví como tomaban varias botellas de alcohol y las vaciaban sobre la madera dejandola lista para lo que sucedería despues.

-Este es tu destino... sino logras cambiar lo que sucederá en tu vida, no podrás evitar este fin.- me dijo una voz un tanto siniestra pero con un tono de gran amabilidad, era algo qué no podía explicar, nunca había sentido tal miedo solo por escuchar la voz de otro ser.

-P... pero... como sé que esto es lo que sucederá y no una visión creada por ti para engañarme.- respondí tomando una actitud desafiante y defensiva en extremo pues al darme cuenta de que se trataba del ancestro malevolo de la historia de los dragones pensé que solo intentaba engañarme, como lo había hecho con sus propios hermanos en tiempos pasados.

-Yo no gano nada engañandote... solo te muestro la verdad, tu hermana te traicionará y tu moriras junto a quien más amas en el mundo sin poder pedir clemencia, pero hay una manera de evitarlo...- su amable pero venenoso tono de voz me hizo dudar por un segundo y casi inconcientemente hablé.

-Y ¿como puedo evitarlo?.- no era mi intención preguntar pues aun desconfiaba mucho de aquel ser pero había plantado una gran duda en mi, ¿eso en verdad era mi destino?, y de mi duda se aprovechó para intentar seducirme y atraparme entre sus garras.

-Muy sencillo... dame tu alma y te daré el trono de tu reino, así seras tu la gobernante y no tendrás que morir a manos de tu propia hermana.- me dijo aquel dragón acercando su rostro al mio mientras sus ojos mostraban un brillo rojizo que reflejaba maldad.

-N... no, yo nunca haría un trato así con una criatura cruel como tú... no importa si muero de esta manera yo...- intenté terminar mi frase pero fui interrumpida bruscamente por aquella criatura.

-No tienes que responderme en este momento... piensalo y antes de que te marches de aqui volveremos a hablar...- mientras se alejaba flotando a centimetros del suelo solo me quedé observando sus ojos que me miraban fijamente, no podía evitar pensar en que todo lo que me decía era verdad pues los dragones siempre decían la verdad pero bien podía aprovecharse pues al darle mi alma podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mirando el oscuro umbral del otro extremo del pasillo por donde desapareció aquel dragón escucho un escalofriante grito que provenía del otro lado del ventanal, al mirar veo como las llamas lentamente me consumen y al otro poni a mi lado, finalmente veo como la otra yo mira hacía la ventana con una expresión de dolor que me deja paralizada, finalmente no puedo hacer más que voltear mi rostro hacía otro lado y desear que toda esa pesadilla termine y como si hubiera dado una orden, todo se vuelve silencioso y quedo sumergida en una profunda oscuridad. Volví a sumergirme en mis sueños y recordé que yo era la reina de este mundo onirico, pensé un momento y ante mi aparecieron miles de puertas levitando una sobre otra, todas en perfecto orden.

Abrí una de ellas y me introduje en el sueño de uno de los dragones, era ncreible, me encontraba en otra tierra, una tierra ancestral de la cual había leido en el libro y visto algunas imagenes pero verlo en persona era diferente, todo parecía tener un aire sagrado y pacifico, lleno de flores que jamás había visto, extrañas aves doradas parecidas a los fenix de Equestria pero con plumas que relucían como el sol y un león que parecía hecho de nubes que resguardaba aquel majestuoso lugar. Así preferí salir de aquel sueño y entrar en otros, compartían el mismo sueño, seguro extrañaban su hogar, pero entonces ¿porqué no regresan?, es extraño el comportamiento de estos seres. Finalmente preferí ya no husmear más en los sueños ajenos y volví a mi propia mente dónde me esperaba una calida y confortable cama.

El sol asomó sus dorados rayos haciendo qué me despertara lentamente, la mañana era fria y sintiendo la calidez de las sabanas no me daban ganas de levantarme pero hoy iba a ser su presentación oficial, finalmente podría empezar a unir lazos con otros reinos y aun más importante empezaría su plan para darle a sus amados subditos un hogar.

El tiempo pasó rapidamente hasta qué casi era hora de presentarse en el balcón del palacio real qué daba hacía la gran plaza dónde se reuniría toda la ciudad y desde el cual me presentaría ante todos los demás dragones del lugar, era como en mi hogar, así qué no suponía mucho problema para mi, solo esperaba sonar lo más sincera posible. Finalmente se escucharon las trompetas que anunciaban el momento en qué el rey se dirigiría ante sus subditos. Todos ya estaban reunidos en la gran plaza mirando impacientes hacía el balcón.

El rey salió tranquilamente con su pose real para demostrar que era el qué tenía mayor poder en todo el lugar, los subditos bajaron la cabeza con reverencia y volvieron a mirarlo esperando que dijera algo.

El rey solemnemente colocó una garra sobre su pecho y aclaró su garganta.

-Mis subditos, eh podido hacer amistad con una noble criatura de un reino vecino llamado Equestria, ellos han sufrido cosas terribles a causa de un Quimedraponi llamado Discord, una de sus gobernantes ha venido a solicitar nuestra ayuda y a cambio nos enseñará sobre el mundo exterior el cual es desconocido para nosotros, será nuestra guia, así qué espero muertren su respeto hacía ella pues es la nueva canciller que unira a nuestros reinos en una fuerte alianza para ayudarnos mutuamente, eh dicho. Al final el rey terminó de hablar con su potente voz mientras a su lado en lo alto del balcón se apreciaba la esbelta figura de Luna haciendo una cortes reverencia ante la multitud de dragones.

-Gracias, su alteza y por favor solo tratenme como si fuera una más de ustedes pues desde ahora en adelante seremos como hermanos, apoyandonos tanto en prosperidad como en las penurias y así poder prevalecer por generaciones.- agregó Luna reafirmando las palabras del rey dragón el cual la miraba y asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprovación Despues de la presentación el rey invitó a Luna a un banquete real para conmemorar el nuevo tratado de amistad que se estaba elaborando y que se celebraría pronto al anochecer, desde luego Luna aceptó encantada la propuesta pero en ese momento vió qué un par de guardias de la armada Dragulium de aquel reino estaban forcejeando con un dragoncito que intentaba escabullirseles de las garras.

-¡Oye tú vuelve aqui!.- gritó uno de los guardias mientras correteaba al pequeño pero este llegó con la princesa Luna y se refugió detras de una de sus patas temblando por la mirada que le lanzaba ese dragón.

-P... princesa a... ayudeme por favor.- pidió el pequeño dragón el cual Luna reconoció de inmediato, era ese pequeño dragón con el que había tropezado la noche anterior, miró serenamente al pequeño acariciando su cabeza para luego voltearse hacia el guardia y con una mirada suave pero firme le habló:

-Este pequeño y su familia fueron invitados al banquete real, claro si su majestad lo permite.- habló Luna fuerte y claro para luego mirar al rey quien con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro asintió confirmando las palabras de la princesa de la noche.

-Permitanles la entrada y escoltenlos hasta el comedor real.- ordenó el rey, a lo cual sus guardias de inmediato se apartaron desde la entrada que estaba muy cercana a ellos y un dragon de escamas blancas y ojos grises entraba junto a una dragona de escamas plateadas y ojos negros, a su lado una pequeña dragona de ojos azul marino y escamás grises. Luna acarició con cariño el cabello del pequeño dragón en señal de bienvenida antes de ponerse en camino hacía el comedor real.

-Buenas tardes excelencia, canciller Luna, gracias por invitarnos a esta gran banquete.- dijo el dragón de ojos grises haciendo una solemne reverencia ante su rey y la nueva canciller, a lo cual ambos respondieron el elegante saludo del dragón.

-Es un placer, aunque eh de admitir que yo no fui el responsable de tal invitación.- dijo él rey mirando a Luna con complicidad haciendo que su expresión cambiara por una de pena, pues no le pidió consentimiento alguno hasta ese momento.

-Lo lamento gran rey pero lo olvidé, hasta ahora había recordado la invitación que le había hecho a este pequeño y a su familia, le prometo que no volveré a hacerlo sin antes pedir consentimiento a usted.- Luna hablo con arrepentimiento en su voz pues creía que lo que había hecho había sido un abuso de la confianza del rey.

-No te preocupes princesa, veo tú sinceridad y sé que lo habrías hecho, además el palacio real ha estado terriblemente desolado, sin nadie que me haga compañia, ahora seremos muchos en la mesa, no solamente dos.- dijo el rey intentando tranquilizar a Luna pues podía notar con gran facilidad el arrepentimiento de la alicornio por algo que en realidad nadie consideraba malo en ese lugar, veían las acciones por lo que eran, no los pequeños defectos, lo cual sorprendió y agradó notablemente a la diosa de la luna.

-¿Porqué tan repentina invitación a acompañarlos a usted y al gran rey a esta memorable celebración si... solo somos plebeyos, gran canciller?, si mi pregunta no la molesta.- preguntó el dragón padre de familia con curiosidad pero intentando ser en extremo sutil pues no quería ofender a su anfitriona.

-Pues... vera buen señor, su hijo me ayudó en un momento dificil... y sin querer lo confundí con mi... propio hijo el cual falleció hace años... y como disculpa decidí invitarlo a él y a ustedes a nuestro banquete, espero me disculpen pero, había bebido un liquido extraño qué me dejó aturdida y sobre todo confundida, de no haber sido por eso no había confundido a su pequeño y no habría pasado por ese vergonzoso momento.- se disculpó Luna explicando la situación pero al mencionar a su pequeño al qué había perdido la pena envolvió su corazón por lo cual tuvo qué tomar un par de pausas en su explicación pues a pesar de haberlo perdido hace años el dolor aun prevalecía en lo más profundo de su alma.

-No por favor no se disculpe Canciller, siento su dolor, y si yo perdiera a mi pequeño creo qué estaría en su mismo lugar, nos complace qué nuestro pequeño se haya comportado tan educadamente y la ayudara a volver a la realidad.- dijo el padre comprensivamente pudiendo sentir el dolor de Luna con facilidad debido a sus poderes de dragón y al final volteando a mirar a su cachorro el cual sonrió e hinchó el pecho con orgullo pues su padre lo había elogiado.

-Si... es un buen potrillo... digo dragoncito. Bueno es hora del banquete, será mejor que nos sentemos.- dijo Luna sonriendo mientras le lanzaba una fugaz mirada al pequeño quien la miraba fijamente. La velada pasó tranquilamente entre charlas, risas y anecdotas que compartian alegremente, como siempre los dragones habían ordenado platillos con base de carne, pero a Luna le habían traido una deliciosa ensalada de frutas con un adereso especial hecho con anguila.

Los dragones habían avanzado mucho en lo culinario debido a que nadie se atrevía a atacarlos y por eso prefirieron esforzarse en conseguir logros en otras areas que no tuvieran nada que ver con lo belico, despues de todo ya se habían hartado de derramar tanta sangre de otros pueblos y de su propio pueblo más que nada. Luna probó algo insegura aquella salsa pero al final le resultó algo increiblemente delicioso, era dulce con un toque salado pero para nada desagradable y combinaba con las frutas que habían puesto en su plato.

Como si hubiera pasado meses sin comer, Luna devoró la ensalada en pocos bocados, pero eso solo era el comienzo ya que luego le sirvieron una serie de emparedados de heno frito con margaritas, que le gustaron mucho, "parecía haber sido hecho por los dioses" dijo mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por la boca para limpiar cualquier rastro de comida.

Finalmente terminó el pequeño banquete dónde pudo saber más acerca de la familia del pequeño dragón y en cierto modo le recordó su propia infancia, su hermano mayor siempre lo molestaba y siempre lo elogiaban a él por ser el más inteligente. Así qué ella decidió qué no era justo qué pasara por eso y tomó una desición.

-Pequeño, ¿te gustaría ser mi aprendiz y que te enseñara sobre mi hogar, mis costumbres e incluso mi magia?.- le preguntó Luna al pequeño pues sentía la necesidad de reconfortar un poco su mente y su corazón, sino se imaginaba que podría llegar a ocurrir algo tragico y terrible como cuando ella se convirtió en Nightmare Moon y no quería que ese pequeño fuera desterrado o incluso asesinado por culpa de quienes deberían amarlo y reconfortarlo.

-E... ¿es enserio princesa?.- preguntó incredulo el pequeño potrillo quien miro fijamente a los ojos a la alicornio mientras un pequeño brillo de entusiasmo crecia poco a poco, ese ofrecimiento era maravilloso, de por si conocer a la princesa esa noche aunque no haya sido en circunstancias normales, fue algo que lo había conmovido, ese pequeño podía comprender muy bien los sentimientos por su herencia de dragón y simplemente se sintió apenado por su perdida. Por eso sentía que se había creado un lazo muy especial entre ellos esa noche.

-Claro que si, quisiera tener a alguien a quien transmitirle todo lo qué sé y creo que gracias a eso se uniran más nuestros pueblos, ¿no es así gran rey?.- preguntó Luna mirando al pequeño con una gran sonrisa para luego buscar la aprobación del rey en su mirada, la cual no fue dificil de identificar.

-Desde luego princesa, pero ¿segura que desea tomar a ese pequeño como pupilo?... ¿no sería mejor alguien más inteligente o de sangre real?.- Luna se sorprendió un poco, a pesar de lo perfecto y pacifico de su mundo tenían un tipo de discriminación diferente a todo lo que ella había visto, discriminación intelectual. Eso hizo molestar un poco a la princesa de la noche la cual frunció el seño y habló con voz firme y segura.

-Yo no compartiré mis conocimientos con nadie si este pequeño no esta presente, no puedo creer que piensen que para poder obtener la sabiduría se necesite inteligencia o aun peor... sangre real, gran rey disculpeme pero me ha decepcionado...- Luna se alejó indignada por tal comentario de alguien que aparentaba ser justo, pero eso ya no importaba ya que ahora tenía un aprendiz con el cual podría pasar un buen rato mientras estuviera visitando aquella magnifica ciudad. Antes de alejarse más hizo una señal con su para al pequeño para que la acompañara.

El pequeño potrillo al ver aquel gesto de la princesa corrió rapidamente hacía ella y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo hablando de cualquier tema para pasar el rato. -Me recuerda mucho a mi pequeño...- pensó Luna mientras en su mente veía las imagenes de su dulce pasado que ahora parecía estar a leguas de distancia, su pequeño jugando con ella, hablando de muchas cosas hasta terminar riendo, era maravilloso y por un momento fugaz el pequeño que caminaba a su lado era su pequeño hijo, ella se paralizó y sacudió la cabeza pues sabía que no podía ser él, ya estaba muerto.

Finalmente despues de escudriñar varios lugares del castillo y descubrir libros ancestrales, artefactos que nunca habían visto y lugares muy hermosos, tapizados con los más finos cuadros de aquel reino, en ese lugar se había desarrollado mucho el realismo, todo pintor tenía que ser maestro en dibujar con ese estilo y por lo tanto habían podido mostrar la brutalidad de una batalla, las lagrimas de una madre teniendo a su bebé en brazos, el sudor de un dragón leñador del pasado despues de cortar cien troncos, todo parecía maravilloso pero se había ido muy rapido el tiempo y Luna debía encontrarse con quien iba a ayudarle a hacer realidad su sueño... un lugar seguro para qué todos los potrillos jugaran y crecieran.

Despues de despedirse cariñosamente del pequeño y de sus padres, Luna salió del castillo y se dirigió a dónde se encontraría con el diseñador de su futuro reino, aquel arquitecto que se ofreció a ayudarle en su misión. Amphipteres, el gran diseñador de aquellos majestuosos edificios los cuales tenian incluso propiedades magicas debido a los materiales con los que han sido construidos, no podía esperar a hablar con él, pronto me encontraba en aquel bar en el cual bebimos esa extraña bebida que me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza, esperaba no tener que probar nada de eso nunca más.

Me encontraba en la entrada del bar pues no me gustaba el ambiente sofocante del interior, yo prefería estar al aire libre y más de noche pues era una vista maravillosa que pocos podrían apreciar, me encontraba divagando en mis pensamientos de aquellos vuelos nocturnos de los que no quería salir jamás, pero siempre debían terminar pues la noche no duraba para siempre... a veces me hubiera gustado volver a ser Nightmare Moon y cumplir la profecia a pesar de no odiar tanto a mi hermana... pero solo para seguir viendo aquellas hermosas noches..

-Hola, Lu, ¿como estas?... hola... Luna...-apenas si me percate de su presencia pero al escuchar mi nombre volví a la realidad. -Oh... Hola Amphipteres... disculpa estaba soñando despierta, ¿como estas?.- no pude evitarlo me sonrojé de pena por eso pero intenté reponerme pronto ya que lo qué discutiríamos sería algo importante. -Yo te pregunté eso primero pero... estoy bien e intrigado por sobre lo que tienes que hablarme pues ayer parecías un poco ansiosa.- de nuevo el rubor de pena invadió mi rostro, ni siquiera había escuchado cuando me preguntó así qué solo asentí como respuesta y empezamos a caminar.

-Pues verás... necesito que hagas un trabajo muy especial para Equestria, hay muchos niños huerfanos sin hogar sufriendo, le dije a mi hermana que deseaba adoptar a todos esos pequeños pero al final ella se negó por eso... quiero construir un lugar dónde poder refugiarlos, que crezcan sanos y fuertes... y sobre todo que mi hermana no se de cuenta de lo que hice, ¿podrías ayudarme?.- le relaté mi idea a mi nuevo amigo quien se quedó pensativo un buen rato y al hacerle la pregunta mirandolo a los ojos vi en los suyos un destello de confusión pero al final me sonrió.

-Claro, te ayudaré en tu noble labor princesa, no quisiera que esos pequeños sigan sin hogar, sufriendo frio y hambre... pero ¿porqué tu hermana no quiso apoyarte?... eso me parece injusto de su parte.- volví a ver la duda y la confusión en su rostro pero era comprensible, solo quería asegurarse de que no tuviera un proposito oculto o algo parecido, al menos eso pensaba yo.

-Nuestro reino esta muy debilitado por la guerra que acababa de terminar... y mi hermana pensó que si yo creaba una nueva colonia para ayudar a esos pequeños se dividiría el reino y podría fragmentarse... quizá tenía razón o tal vez solo era una excusa, sea como sea yo no puedo dejar que sufran...- lo miré con genuina preocupación logrando así discipando cualquier duda de su mente lo cual se reflejaba en los ojos de él.

-Comprendo... no te preocupes, te ayudaré es una promesa de dragón y si rompemos una promesa así, nuestra alma no sería aceptada entre nuestros hermanos en aquel cielo de dragones.- dijo colocando su garra justo sobre su pecho un poco más arriba de dónde estaba su corazón y luego mirando al cielo a una constelación especifica, una que parecía tener forma de dragón.

Continuamos hablando durante gran parte de la tarde, discutiendo los detalles de la construcción y también la manera en qué llegaría a Equestria sin llamar la atención pues se suponía que sería un proyecto confidencial solo entre Amphipteres y yo, nadie más debía enterarse de lo que sucedería despúes ni durante la construcción.


	4. Preparativos

Hola de nuevo amigos lectores, disculpenn a demora, ya saben escribir no es lo unico qué hacemos pero aquí mi muy querida amiga Moonlight 1006 pudo terminar el siguiente capitulo de nuestra historia, ojala les guste como a mi y quizá puedan dejarle agun comentario, gracias por leer esta historia.

Después de aquella conversación con Amphipteres yo estaba muy emocionada y al parecer el también, pero tuve que irme rápidamente, no me gusta ser descortés pero no podía arriesgarme a que me ofrecieran mas de aquel liquido, en mi camino al palacio podía ver a todos los dragones en su vida nocturna, veía a las parejas pasear por los callejones y parques, incluso en algunas casas se podían ver a las madres leyéndoles algunos cuentos a los dragoncitos para que durmieran, incluso algunas arrullaban a sus bebes, esa visión me puso triste, recordaba a mi pequeño, aquellas noches de invierno en los que nos acurrucábamos frente a la chimenea, las veces que lo arrullaba y las largas lecturas en la gran biblioteca.

-Mi adorado Shining Moon si tan solo el destino nos hubiera dado más tiempo, si tan solo me hubiese permitido despedirme.- dije mientras sentía como una lagrima recorría mi mejía. Mi camino al castillo fue muy doloroso, pues los recuerdos de mi adorado hijo rondaban mi mente, estaba tan inmersa en los recuerdos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado al castillo.

Me pareció raro no ver al rey pero me dijeron que había salido por asuntos de estado así que no le preste importancia, en realidad fue lo mejor aun estaba molesta y no quería manchar nuestra amistad por un mal entendido.

Me dirigí a mis aposentos y ahí me quede un rato, como cada noche ayude a todos los que tuviesen pesadillas, pero cuando el reloj dio las 2am decidí descansar un rato pues no había dormido nada, así que me recosté y me quede dormida.

En aquel sueño caminaba por un extenso corredor, ahí pude escuchar a alguien hablar, cuando me acerque a una de las puertas vi a un joven pegaso de piel oscura, de crin y cola plateadas como mi astro y aunque no le vi el rostro lo reconocí de inmediato, era el mismo pegaso que había visto en mi primera visión, con el que me veía besándome, trate de acercarme a él pero mis patas no se movían, trate de usar un hechizo pero antes de hacerlo vi a alguien acercarse a aquel pegaso y para mi sorpresa ese alguien era yo, me quede en shock y más cuando ellos o más bien dicho nosotros nos besábamos.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar, dijo esa imagen mía mientras seguía abrasada a aquel pegaso.

- Te esperaría mil años sin dudarlo, me respondió el pegaso.

- No te lo recomiendo, es muy aburrido esperar tanto, te lo digo por experiencia.

- Vale la pena cada segundo de espera para estar a tu lado mi amada.-dijo el joven mientras besaba a mi otro yo.

Luego aquella imagen desapareció y en su lugar apareció la estatua del dragón y al verlo tome posicion defensiva.

- ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? Pregunto aquel ser.

- No tengo que pensar nada, no caeré en tus trucos. Dije sin bacilar pero en ese momento la estatua se quebró y el dragón apareció frente a mí.

- ¿No te gustaría, que tu profecía se cumpla? noche eterna piénsalo tienes el poder y yo la sabiduría, imagínalo reinando sobre tu hermana y aquel pegaso a tu lado, tendrás la familia que siempre has deseado.

- No conozco a dicho pegaso y que lo haya visto besándome no me afecta, ya tome mi decisión, además mi familia es Celestia y los ponis en Equestria y mis amigos los dragones que odias tanto y por ellos no me dejare amarrar por ti serpiente infernal, regresa al tártaro este es mi mundo, los sueños los controlo yo y tengo el suficiente poder para borrarte pues no eres más que una pesadilla.- al decir esto lance un rayo hacia el dragón y lo elimino… por el momento.

Me desperté muy agitada, cuando vi el reloj eran a penas las 4am, me levante y fui al baño y lave mi rostro para despejarme, sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima pero algo dentro de mi me decía que era la calma antes de la tormenta.

A la mañana siguiente después de convencer a Amphipteres de que me ayudara en mi proyecto, tuve una reunión con la princesa Tiamant para conocer mejor nuestros reinos y la forma en la que podríamos ayudarnos.

-¿Así que usan gemas para protegerse? -. Pregunto la curiosa dragona.

- Si, en realidad es extraño considerando que mi hermana y yo controlamos el sol y la luna, sumado a la magia de los unicornios.

- Que gracioso, nosotros nos las comemos y ustedes las usan de protección, me pregunto que sabor tendrá la armonía jejejejeje.

- Si lo pones de ese modo si es muy gracioso. Ambas reíamos sin parar, me recordó los días pasados con Celestia.

- Sabes tu idea de la nueva colonia es interesante… me gustaría… bueno si no tienes ningún problema… yo… quisiera ayudarte. Dijo Tiamant con ojos de cachorrito, no podía negarme esa era mi debilidad - pues… bienvenida a bordo.

-Dije pero a penas termine la frase ella ya me había abrasado sacándome todo el aire de los pulmones, luego de me soltó y después de recobrar el aliento y varias disculpas de su parte, ambas fuimos a ver a Amphipteres.

Pasamos por la plaza central y la estatua de aquel dragón cuando la vi recordé aquel sueño y lo que me había propuesto, decidí restarle importancia ya que en ese momento tenía trabajo que hacer. Luego de la caminata llegamos a un parque muy hermoso lleno de arboles y flores algunos que ni sabía que existían y ahí estaba Amphipteres.

- ¡Cielos! creo que bebí demasiado anoche, veo doble, dos princesas, doble belleza.- ok debo admitir que me sonroje como nunca al menos mi pelaje lo disimula y creo haber visto también sonrojarse a Tiamant, luego de ese… recibimiento los tres pusimos cascos en el caso de los dragones garras a la obra.

- Su reino es extenso, pero necesitamos un lugar alejado y cubierto para lo que tiene planeado. Dijo Amphipteres mientras ojeaba un mapa que le había llevado de Equestria.

- ¿Que tal ahí? Dijo la princesa dragón señalando un punto al sur de Baltimare.

- Es perfecto, discreto, con suministro de agua potable y con entrada al mar para paseos en verano,

- Que buen ojo princesa. Dijo el arquitecto mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la princesa Dragon la cual se puso roja, llámenme loca pero ellos algo se traen.

- Bien ya tenemos la ubicación ¿Qué sigue? -Pregunte tratando de no quedar a un lado, aunque en cierta forma me sentía como el mal tercio. - pues ya tenemos el lugar, dígame Luna ¿que necesita en aquel lugar?

- Pues una casa donde quepan todos los potrillos, con una cocina, un comedor grande, varias habitaciones, un área de yeguas y una de corceles, varios baños separados también…

- ¡Una escuela! una enorme para los pequeños, con juegos y también una piscina. Dijo Tiamant muy emocionada. -también un parque para que jueguen y talleres de pintura y manualidades, además de una clínica… por si acaso. Dijo Amphipteres, con ese comentario Tiamant y yo comenzamos a reír, era agradable estar con ellos, debo admitirlo pero no me reía así desde hace siglos.

- Saben algo… este proyecto es cada vez mejor, propongo una celebración, yo invito los tragos.- dijo el emocionado dragón, Tiamant se emociono pero yo no mucho incluso sentí un nudo en el estomago de solo recordar la forma en la que celebraban.

- Claro que vamos… ¿verdad Luna? - emmm bueno pero yo solo un rato no debo descuidar mis deberes, dije tratando de no sonar descortés.

-Entiendo… entonces pasare por ambas a las 8pm.- luego de despedirnos Tiamant y yo fuimos al castillo pero no pude descansar ya que Tiamant y yo fuimos a su cuarto y ahí me inundo con más preguntas.

- Oye Luna, dime ¿tu tienes novio?- bueno esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

- La verdad no, nunca lo tuve.

- ¿Y por que no?

- La verdad es que mi hermana y yo somos inmortales y pensar en que mi pareja morirá y yo me quedare aquí, baja el entusiasmo.

- Eso es triste, yo espero enamorarme un día y casarme y cuando eso pase tu serás mi madrina, dijo mientras me abrazaba.

- Será todo un honor, pero dime ¿tienes a alguien en mente para el titulo de esposo?

- Pues no, bueno si… pero no sé si él quiera.- Tiamant estaba muy nerviosa y era ovio el por que.

- ¿Acaso lo conozco?

- Sí, claro que sí estuvo con nosotras esta tarde.

- ¿Amphipteres? – la dragona solo asintió con la cabeza luego se tumbo a la cama y abraso su almohada.

- Es tan guapo y es todo un caballero, crecimos juntos, es mi mejor amigo y lo amo, Luna me siento tonta por quererlo tanto pero no lo puedo evitar se metió profundo en mi corazón.

- Pues… no se mucho de amor, eso es el área de mi sobrina, pero algo sé el amor vence cualquier obstáculo, aun si este es un ejército devorador de amor…

-¿Qué cosa? -Olvídalo es tema para otra ocasión, pero por el momento aprovecha las oportunidades que se te presentan, por ejemplo hoy saldremos con él, trata de acercarte y el tiempo dirá. La tarde paso tranquila, logre descansar un rato hasta que fue momento de levantar la luna y traer la noche.

Luego de cumplir con mi deber me reuní con Tiamant en el recibidor, ella estaba nerviosa, ambas salimos al jardín y a las 8pm Amphipteres apareció

- Buenas noches mis dulces damas, mi nombre es Amphipteres y seré su compañero esta hermosa noche cortesía de su majestad Luna, por favor permítanme escoltarlas.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras nos ofrecía sus brazos, ambas aceptamos el ofrecimiento con los rostros rojos a más no poder y tomamos rumbo a un pequeño restaurante.

- Debo ser la envidia de cada dragón y poni, estoy acompañado de las princesas más bellas del mundo, además de mis mejores amigas por que no. -Nuevamente los colores se me subieron a la cabeza, ese dragón era todo un don Juan pero de forma divertida, Tiamant también estaba roja, era más que ovio que el dragón sabia usar las palabras pero no para tomar ventaja si no para sacarnos una sonrisa y romper la tensión del trabajo.

Todos ordenamos la cena, Esmeraldas para los dragones y ensalada de frutas para mí, pero para mi mala suerte también había de esa bebida, yo solo pedí un trago, para no ser descortés Tiamant tomo 3 y Amphipteres tomo 8, él sí que sabia aguantar esa bebida en cambio yo sentía que haría erupción en cualquier momento, pero quitando eso fue divertido.

-Después de varias horas que ni se sintieron salimos del restaurante y regresamos al castillo eran alrededor de las 12am Tiamant estaba cansada y la bebida comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cabeza ya que mientras caminaba a veces se iba por un lado y reía sin parar, gracias a Equestria que Amphipteres estaba ahí pues la dragona era un poco pesada y no podría cargarla si se nos desmayaba.

-Al fin llegamos al castillo, nos despedimos de Amphipteres y use mi magia para llevar a Tiamant a su alcoba, la deje en su cama y me retire a mis aposentos, ahí saque el mapa que llevaba y con una pluma marque con tinta roja el lugar en el que se edificaría mi nueva colonia y me fui del lugar en camino al lugar indicado en el mapa, ahí me dedique a tomar medidas y a verificar la tierra, use mi magia para levitar algunos árboles para hacer más espacio incluso lo use de entrenamiento para ver cuánto peso podría levantar con mi magia y cuanto tiempo podría hacerlo, por suerte fue más del que había calculado, después de un par de horas regrese al castillo de los dragones y decidí dormir un rato.

A la mañana siguiente sali a buscar a Tiamant pero no la encontré en ningún lado, así que fui a su alcoba y para mi sorpresa aun estaba en su cama, sus cortinas estaban cerradas y ella estaba envuelta en las sabanas.

-Cierra la puerta Luna por favor, no soporto la luz, -dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con las mantas - sip la princesa dragón tenia resaca y valla resaca.

- ¡Por Equestria Tiamant mírate! te dije que no bebieras tanto

- No me regañes Luna por favor me duele la cabeza, pareces mi madre.- esas palabras me provocaron un nudo en el estomago lo debo admitir.

- Tiamant en que líos nos metimos ahora que le diremos a tu padre.- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- … Ya sé si preguntan anoche pescaste un resfriado y por eso te sientes mal.

- ¿Un resfriado? ¿Cómo un resfriado?

- Tu solo finges que estornudas o toces para no levantar sospechas o nos cuelgan a las dos.

- Ahora que lo pienso parecíamos dos potras adolecentes en complicidad por una travesura.

- Bien yo finjo, pero por favor ya cállate me explota la cabeza.- solicito mientras colocaba sus garras en su cabeza.

- Ok, ok tu descansa yo te traeré algo caliente para que se te baje el dolor.

-Gracias Luna,- dijo mientras yo me retiraba del lugar

- Pobre Tiamant.- me dije a mi misma, solo podía imaginarme lo que estará sintiendo si yo que solo tome una copa sentía el estomago hecho pedazos, la pobre debe sentir una guerra en su cabeza. Baje a la cocina y prepare una sopa caliente y café, algunos sirvientes incluso me preguntaron para quien era, yo les dije que para Tiamant, incluso les comente de que ella había pescado un resfriado, gracias a Equestria se la creyeron, luego regrese al cuarto de la dragona y le di de comer y compartimos un café, luego le coloque una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y la deje descansar.

- Disculpe noble guardia.- dije mientras me dirigía a un guardia dragón.

- Dígame canciller Luna.- respondió cortésmente

- Emmm ¿usted sabe a que hora regresa el rey?

- Sí, regresa esta tarde.

- Gracias, puede retirarse.- luego el guardia salió y yo tome rumbo a la plaza principal donde busque a cierto arquitecto.

- Buenos días Luna.- dijo Amphipteres con su característica sonrisa. -Buen día Amphipteres, ¿como estas?

- Muy bien gracias… ¿y la princesa Tiamant? -Ella… esta indispuesta en este momento.- ok no le iba a decir que tenia resaca por la salida de anoche.

- Bueno, pues… espero que no sea grave. -En ese momento vi preocupación en los ojos de aquel dragón

- No se preocupe solo necesita reposar. -Respondí para que no se preocupara por algo sin importancia.

- Bien Luna si esta aquí es por algo, aunque me imagino cual es la razón. - pues, vera anoche fui al lugar que elegimos y realice un trazado del lugar, aquí le traigo los planos y las medidas del lugar.- le entregue 3 planos del lugar con las medidas que había tomado la noche anterior.

- Muy bien, una chica decidida eso me gusta, lo revisare mas tarde y hare los planos de la construcción, luego será solo de encontrar los materiales, la garra de obra y transportar los materiales y comenzar con la construcción de su colonia.

- ¿Así de fácil? – pregunte algo sorprendida.

- Bueno suena fácil pero lo complicado es transportar los elementos pues debe ser muy discreto como solicitaste.

- Tienes razón… por el transporte no te preocupes algo se nos ocurrirá, ¡que emoción! Estoy muy feliz.

- Me alegro, ahora si me disculpas tengo algo de trabajo, pero te buscare luego.

- Muy bien entonces hasta luego.- luego de que él se fuera yo fui a caminar un rato y termine en una heladería, donde compre un helado de vainilla y luego fui a caminar por los alrededores para tener una mejor idea de cómo luciría aquel lugar, mi jardín de las sombras.


	5. El primer obstáculo

Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta gran historia, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza pero es que simplemente no eh podido tener mucho tiempo libre últimamente, pero ya estoy cumpliendo con mi parte de escritor, espero que es guste la historia y claro no esta de más decirles que si ustedes quieren pueden dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones, y si no les gusta pues díganme al menos la razón, un escritor no evoluciona sin criticas constructivas saben, bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.

**El primer obstáculo**

Me encontraba en un bosque oscuro y olvidado, todo lo que podía verse era una densa neblina, a excepción de una parte totalmente despejada, como si la neblina estuviera indicándome el camino, sabía que podría ser peligroso adentrarme sola, pero no tenía opción, comencé a caminar intentando mantenerme firme, reuniendo todo el valor que había en mi, pues a pesar de ser la princesa de la noche, temía el no saber que había del otro lado de la oscura penumbra, imaginando toda clase de cosas, desde un viejo poni ermitaño tomándome por sorpresa, hasta un terrible monstruo como la hidra asechando del otro lado, estaba totalmente tensa y con los nervios a flor de piel, fuera lo que fuera, lo enfrentaría.

Por fortuna, nada me había tomado por sorpresa, además de haber utilizado mi cuerno para alumbrar mi camino, al parecer, solo era un simple bosque denso, se notaban las siluetas de muchos arboles a cada lado del camino, sus cortezas casi parecían rostros aterradores, pero sabía bien que no habría porque preocuparme, después de todo yo había utilizado un truco similar cuando volví de mi exilio siendo aun Nightmare Moon, el camino no parecía tener fin y había caminado por varios minutos hasta que vi al final una tenue luz, como rayos de sol filtrándose a través de las hojas de los arboles, era un claro muy hermoso, pero había algo más, al fondo, apenas alumbrado por un par de rayos de sol, se encontraba la silueta de un gigantesco edificio, un edificio de grandes dimensiones, pero había algo muy extraño en éste, de hecho el lugar se me hizo un poco familiar, no sé porque pero... parecía que ya hubiera estado antes aquí.

A paso lento y mirando hacía todos lados me dirigí hacía aquel edificio, poco a poco empezaba a reconocer ciertos lugares, el claro, el extraño árbol que pareciera tener forma de arco debido a la posición de sus ramas, la tierra que a diferencia del resto del bosque dónde estaba antes parecía sentirse ligeramente húmeda, quizá por el rocío de las hojas que se acumulaba en los arboles cada mañana, ¿sería posible que ese fuera... el lugar que planeaba construir?... debía estar segura, con paso firme y un poco apresurado por las dudas y la ansiedad que me producían, me encamine a la entrada del lugar, como no había suficiente luz en ese lugar, usé un hechizo para iluminarlo todo, ante mi todo el edificio se veía claramente.

Al inspeccionarlo noté que lo que yo había visto era solo una pequeña parte del mosaico, aquel lugar estaba completamente abandonado, con señales de haber sido atacado por poderosos hechizos que dejaron atrás enormes agujeros que dejaban a la vista todo el interior, algunos de esos agujeros habían traspasado el edificio completo, sus paredes totalmente desgastadas por el tiempo, ya no mostraban color alguno, estaban reducidas a los materiales primarios con los que había sido construido, al parecer había sucedido algo que hizo que todos se fueran, ¿los habrá encontrado el ejercito de Celestia? o... ¿quien los podría haber atacado? y... ¿porque?... me preguntaba abstraída en mis pensamientos cuando algo que no había notado saturó mi nariz casi de inmediato.

Ese olor... un olor fétido, a viejo, a rancio e incluso a... muerte... ¿como no pude darme cuenta antes?... este olor es insoportable, casi me hace volver el estomago al aspirar esta decadente esencia, pero entonces... si este olor es de muerte... quizá... no, no podía aceptarlo, había mandado construir ese lugar con suficientes medidas de seguridad para que si sucedía algo malo, al menos tuvieran varias formas de huir de ahí... entonces... ¿que habrá sucedido?.. no lo entendía y en un impulso casi inconsciente empecé a caminar hacía adentro, tratando de alejar ese olor con un hechizo, funcionó temporalmente pero ojala no hubiera decidido entrar.

Al iluminar el interior del lugar lo único que pude ver fueron... huesos... huesos de cadáveres desparramados por todo el lugar, su sangre había vuelto completamente negro el piso y restos de carne y viseras ahora putrefactas adornaban todo el lugar, una sensación de terror me petrificó por unos segundos, tratando luego de calmarme mientras resistía las ganas de vomitar, esa horrible visión se quedaría en mi memoria por siempre, salí rápidamente de la entrada del lugar solo para vaciar el contenido de mi estomago, no podía soportarlo, había visto a miles de niños de la calle, personalmente había hablado un poco con ellos, les había obsequiado algo de comida y ahora... ellos habían muerto de la peor manera posible, ¿como puede existir un ser tan despiadado que asesine de esa forma a mujeres y niños, no pude evitar gritar con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas formaban ríos que brotaban de mis ojos, me dejé caer en el cálido suelo sin poder hacer más que cubrirme la cara con mis patas delanteras mientras inconscientemente me ponía en posición fetal, me sentía como una niña que había visto al "monstruo del armario" más terrorífico del mundo, solo sollozaba temblando de miedo mientras esa escena seguía presente en mi cabeza.

-Shhhh, shhhh, tranquila... ya paso, ahora estas a salvo.- escuché una suave voz cerca de mi, en un tono tranquilizador que me hizo sentir un poco mejor al tiempo que sentía una garra sobre mi cabeza, acariciando mis cabellos, se sentía tan reconfortante que poco a poco dejé de llorar.

-Gra... gracias por tranquilizarme, yo... vi algo horrible que...- le agradecí al extraño sin mirarlo aun pero poco a poco intenté secarme las lágrimas con mis patas y al descubrir uno de mis ojos me doy cuenta que quien me había ayudado era aquel maldito dragón que últimamente había aparecido en mis sueños, rápidamente mi actitud se volvió defensiva y como pude trate de poner distancia entre nosotros.

-Oh vamos... no tienes que tenerme miedo ni odio... deberías odiar a quien causará todo esto... el ejercito de Celestia, vino y arrasó con todo el lugar, matando a todo niño, violando a toda mujer y luego asesinándola a placer de sus... gustos, es horrible, lo reconozco pero... mi oferta aun sigue en pie, acéptala y salvaras a tus adorados niños... o es que acaso ¿quieres que mueran como tu amado Shine Heart?.- me explicó el malévolo dragón el cual sabía perfectamente que estaba logrando hacer una grieta en mi defensa, lento pero seguro su veneno penetraba en mi mente ingenua empezando a tener dudas acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pero... ¿como se que todo lo que me dices es real y no solamente intentas manipularme para que acepte ese trato?, no confiaré en ti, no hasta que vea alguna prueba de tus palabras.- dije sorprendiendo y molestando un poco al dragón que ya creía que había logrado su cometido, pero al menos me hizo dudar sobre si tenía razón o no en sus palabras, ahora él sabía que era tiempo de hacer algo que corroborara su historia.

-Tienes razón, no tengo pruebas que confirmen mis palabras pero pronto las tendré, ya que todo empezara justo cuando vuelvas a Canterlot, fíjate bien en las palabras de tu hermana... fíjate en todo lo que hace, si eres lista hallarás la respuesta y te convencerás por ti misma.- me dijo el dragón con elocuencia mientras se desvanecía de aquel lugar poco a poco y finalmente aquel sitio también empezó a desaparecer hasta volverse completamente blanco.

Desperté casi de inmediato viéndome acostada sobre el pasto de una especie de parque, ya estaba atardeciendo y mañana sería mi viaje de vuelta a Equestria, ¿será verdad todo lo que dijo aquel dragón?... no... no lo creo, debe ser algún truco yo... conozco a mi hermana y ella jamás me haría algo así, ni tampoco le haría nada parecido a esos pobres niños... será mejor que vuelva al castillo para preparar mi equipaje.- me dije a mi misma sin convencerme de lo que habían escuchado mis oídos pero... en mi mente sentía una punzada de inquietud y por alguna razón me llevaba a pensar que quizá si llegaría a cometer alguna atrocidad.

Pronto llegué al castillo, recibiendo la sorpresiva visita de mi querido aprendiz, el pequeño dragón se veía muy feliz pues empezaría sus lecciones conmigo aquella noche, pero además de todo lo eh invitado a mi reino para que pase un tiempo con nosotros y aprenda un poco de las costumbres de los ponis, no es que fueran rudos pero si mostraban una firmeza inquietante a pesar de la paz que reflejan sus rostros, todos parecen tan decididos, tan... no lo sé... quizá eh pasado mucho tiempo conviviendo con ponis los cuales poseen una actitud más suave, pero supongo que el respeto que me tienen es... parte del porque me tratan así, como sea no quise hacer esperar al pequeño dragón y comencé a enseñarle algunas cosas.

- mira esto pequeño, mira con cuidado...- dije mientras movía mis cascos de forma rápida distrayendo toda su atención y usando mi magia hice aparecer una enorme y exquisita gema de un bello azul celeste que bien podía rivalizar con un perfecto día despejado y soleado.

-¡Taran!.- agregue mientras revelaba la gema de entre mis cascos pues antes había mostrado ambos cascos dándole a entender que ahí no había nada, pero vi gustosa como se sorprendió al ver aquella gema salir de la nada y una gran sonrisa formarse en su boca cuando se la ofrecí para que la probara, me sentía extraña... como si ese vacío que había tenido tantos años en mi corazón desapareciera en aquellos momentos y me preguntaba si... ese pequeño tendría algo que ver en ello.

-Estuvo deliciosa mami, tan dulce, tan crujiente tan... oh... lo... lo siento princesa.- por un momento me sentí petrificada, me... me llamó mami, no puedo creerlo, pero al darse cuenta... bajó la cabeza arrepentido y se disculpó como si hubiera hecho algo mal, se que no es mi hijo, se que no es bueno formar lazos muy fraternales pero... me hizo tan feliz que me llamara así, mi corazón dio un fuerte latido por unos segundos al escuchar eso y... de nuevo por un segundo me pareció ver a mi pequeño frente a mi.

-No tienes porque disculparte pequeño, puedes decirme mamá, si quieres, después de todo, estaremos un largo tiempo juntos, pues vendrás a vivir conmigo mientras eres mi alumno. Pero ya sigamos que tengo mucho que enseñarte... lee lo que dice este libro, aqui viene como hacer la magia de aparición, la que te acabo de mostrar.- le dije cariñosamente mientras acariciaba sus suaves escamas de dragón y le daba un beso en la frente, no puedo negarlo, me recuerda mucho a mi pequeño, pero no es él y debo tener eso en mente aunque me haga sentir aquel vacío de nuevo. Aparté todos esos pensamientos de mi mente y le entregue un libro que describía como realizar aquel truco mágico y me quede mirándolo como leía con detenimiento y atención, se veía tan lindo concentrado que me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Seguimos buena parte de la noche, mi pequeño aprendiz se veía que tenía talento para la magia poni, como nunca usaban su magia para cierto tipo de cosas, sino solo para aumentar sus habilidades físicas y mentales o para crear poderosos y complejos hechizos en los que utilizaban símbolos ancestrales tallados directamente sobre los objetos que hechizaban, nunca habían usado la magia como lo hacíamos nosotros los ponis, pero era divertido ver como el pequeño se divertía con sencillos hechizos para principiantes pero se notaba que podría fácilmente con hechizos más avanzados y la verdad pretendía ponerlo a prueba mañana antes de irnos.

Pronto sentimos sueño los dos, bueno creo que mi pequeño alumno tenía sueño desde mucho antes, ahora que ya era tarde, a pesar de que podría llevarlo a su casa volando, seguro le gustaría pero debía atender otro asunto importante que no podía esperar, los unicornios que habían venido desde Equestria, ellos transportarían los materiales necesarios para construir el lugar que esperaba contendría a mis pequeños ponis, solo deseaba que no volvieran a pasar hambre ni frío nunca más, pero... ese sueño, o visión o lo que hubiera sido, esas horrorosas imágenes seguían atormentando su mente, pero no podía dejar que algo que ni siquiera sabía si sucedería la asustara como para no seguir con sus planes.

Tomando una actitud decidida acompañé a mi pequeño alumno hasta dónde sería su habitación por esa noche, sabía que se mee hacía tarde pero no podía dejar que aquel pequeño descubriera mi secreto, al final pensaba convertirlo en mi mano derecha para que se convirtiera en el director de aquella casa-hogar para esos indefensos ponis, veía algo en él que le decía que era más que un simple dragón, sus fuertes valores morales lo convertían en alguien bueno y justo, eso era lo que yo necesitaba.

Volviendo con prisa a mi cuarto, rápidamente tomé una extraña capa blanca que me había dado mi nueva amiga, la princesa Tiamant, esa capa me permitiría reunirme con el gran arquitecto que edificaría mi gran sueño pero primero debía recibir a los unicornios con estudios especiales en magia, dotados de la recién inaugurada pequeña academia de mi hermana Celestia, me dirigí rápidamente a la entrada del castillo mientras mee colocaba la capa y sin previo aviso empecé a sentir como si algo cambiara en mi, pronto mi cuerpo empezó a tomar la forma de una dragona blanca con cuernos plateados y ojos color índigo, yo ya no era la princesa Luna, mi cuerpo había cambiado y curiosamente la capa mee quedaba perfectamente.

-Wow, no pensé que algo así podría suceder, ahora soy... una de ellos, seguramente Tiamant pensó que así me sería más fácil mezclarme entre los dragones y hacer lo que debía.- hacía un poco de frío en ese instante por eso, introduje mis garras dentro de los amplios bolsillos de la capa, sintiendo casi de inmediato algo dentro del bolsillo derecho, tomándolo, lo saqué y vi que era un trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad, lo abrí y en el se podía leer, escrito con una hermosa caligrafía digna de la realeza lo siguiente:

Ahora, estoy segura que ya te diste cuenta de que tu forma ha cambiado, esa forma de dragón te permitirá hacer lo necesario para completar tu plan sin llamar la atención de los presentes, para volver a ser Luna solo debes quitarte la capa y esta perderá su efecto mágico sobre ti. También para que nadie te de problemas, di que eres Driuna, mi asistente personal pues ellos saben que no deben interferir en sus labores reales, por ello no te harán preguntas, suerte amiga.

Parecía que tenía el total apoyo de Tiamant en esto, pero me sentía algo incomoda, apenas si podía caminar, ser una dragona era nuevo para mi pero si deseaba hacer las cosas con total discreción para no levantar sospechas entre los soldados dragón debía usar ese disfraz, pues a pesar de que el rey anunció que solo vendrían algunos unicornios para escoltarme de vuelta a mi reino y también para realizar una pequeña demostración de magia ante el rey y los altos ministros que aconsejaban al rey o mejor dicho que le decían que podía hacer y que no, pero un rumor infundado se esparció como fuego por todo el reino.

El rumor era totalmente infundado pero... por alguna razón todos empezaron a tratarme de forma un tanto diferente por ello, ese rumor decía que esos unicornios eran un distractor mientras un ejercito más grande se aproximaba al castillo fortaleza del reino de los dragones de oriente, pero la sola idea era absurda... ni cien ponis tenían la posibilidad de vencer a uno solo de esos poderosos guerreros, primeramente por su tamaño y segundo por sus poderes, sin embargo desde que se corrió el rumor varios guardias han vigilado los muros del castillo día y noche sin casi nada de descanso, era algo incomprensible pero no tenía tiempo de indagar en el ¿porqué?.

Ahora con mi nueva apariencia me dirigía a recibir a mis ponis pero... había una comitiva de soldados dragón esperándolos, formados en hileras a cada lado del camino, con su postura bien erguida y sosteniendo unas extrañas lanzas cuya hoja era totalmente negra con una gema en el centro, me dio la impresión de que esas armas eran mágicas, o al menos que podían contrarrestar un ataque mágico.

Me acerqué intentando actuar lo mejor que pude como una dragona y me dirigí al único dragón que al parecer tenía la mejor armadura de todos los soldados presentes, lo que seguramente le hacía merecedor de un rango más alto que el resto, me dispuse a hablar con él, aunque a pesar de que no tenía una expresión agresiva en el rostro, solo intentar mirarlo a los ojos me hacía temblar de nerviosismo y quizá un poco de miedo.

-Disculpe... soy la asistente de la princesa Tiamant... Driuna, su majestad me envió a darle la bienvenida a la escolta personal de la princesa Luna.- dije esperando poder convencerlo con mi pose firme y mi tono serio, pero el soldado solo se quedó un momento contemplándome, como buscando algún error de mi parte o esperando que dijera algo más.

-El rey en persona nos pidió que escoltáramos a los invitados así que no tiene de que preocuparse, sin embargo si usted lo desea, en cuanto lleguemos al castillo podrá llevarlos ante el rey si así lo prefiere, por favor acompáñenos.- dijo el soldado, yo sin más que decir solo asentí y me presenté ante los unicornios como si no los conociera y todos juntos emprendimos el corto camino hacía el castillo, pues los unicornios habían llegado en uno de los carruajes tirados por pegasos como el que me había traído y al aterrizar a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de entrada específicamente en la plaza principal de la ciudad no les quedaba lejos el castillo.

Finalmente entrando al castillo los llevé ante el rey, no sin antes volver a convertirme en la poni que realmente era, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver aquel cambio sin previo aviso pero yo logre tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que era una túnica encantada a lo cual se quedaron admirándola pues no parecía tener nada especial, solo parecía una capa de seda blanca, de la mejor calidad claro, pero no parecía tener ninguna propiedad mágica.

-Disculpe princesa, ¿que sucede?, ¿porque nos ha traído hasta aquí?.- preguntó uno de los unicornios eruditos del grupo mientras los demás solo asentían al unisono o simplemente me miraban expectantes por mi respuesta.

-Es que no quiero que nadie nos vea o nos oiga, ustedes no solo están aquí para hacer un acto de magia para el rey, están aquí para ayudarme a transportar algo desde aquí hasta Equestria, pero será en absoluto secreto, mi hermana no debe enterarse y aquí, muchos creen que son solo una distracción para un ataque a gran escala a este sitio, muchos guardias temen esos rumores y por eso los escoltaron hasta aquí, por eso hay que tener cuidado.- les explicaba encontrándonos todos al final de un largo pasillo que rara vez vigilaban pues decían que tenía algún tipo de maldición o algo parecido, no había prestado mucha atención a lo que decían los dragones sobre ese tipo de supersticiones, pronto nos pusimos en marcha para presentarlos debidamente ante el rey justo después de haberles explicado en que consistía todo mi plan para transportar los materiales desde una vieja bodega abandonada subterránea por el muro este del castillo, ahí nos encontraríamos con Amphipteres para poder crear una puerta que una ambos reinos, desde luego no sería una puerta como tal, sino un portal mágico dimensional que permitiera el acceso desde el reino de los dragones de oriente a Equestria y viceversa.

Pronto llegamos al gran salón del trono, pero tan solo al entrar se percibía un ambiente lleno de una disimulada hostilidad, los soldados permanecían tensos, como si fueran estatuas, con sus lanzas ligeramente inclinadas hacía adelante como si en algún momento fueran a tener que usarlas, los doce aprendices de magia de Celestia y yo nos acercamos al trono real y después de una respetuosa reverencia los presenté, el rey se veía algo intrigado, no creía que pudiera existir un complot para atacar la ciudad pues había visto anteriormente mis pensamientos y al menos todo lo que le había contado era cierto, sin agregar ni omitir nada entonces ¿porque querría atacarlos?, pero los soldados que no poseían tal poder para leer la mente, habían caído en rumores que alguien había inventado por alguna razón y no podía evitarlo pues yo soy relativamente nueva aquí y a pesar de que eh hecho amistad con algunos dragones, otros solo me ven como "la gobernante de otro reino que ha venido a unir ambos reinos" no me conocen personalmente.

Cada uno se presentó por su nombre dedicando una reverencia personal al rey, mostrándole absoluto respeto, pero él solo seguía con su expresión pensativa pensando en quien sabe que cosas, pero un par de segundos después de que el ultimo termino de presentarse, sonrió alegremente, se levantó y abrió los brazos diciendo:

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, gracias por tan respetuoso saludo, veo que son muy jóvenes y a pesar de eso poseen talentos especiales para la magia, espero con impaciencia poder ver su presentación mañana, pero en estos momentos deben estar cansados por el viaje, permítanme ofrecerles un lugar para que descansen, ¡sirvientas, preparen doce de nuestros mejores cuartos para nuestros invitados!, y que el cheff real prepare platillos dignos de nuestros invitados, espero disfruten el reino pues tenemos mucho que ofrecer.- el rey no parecía preocupado por los rumores, de hecho parecía mucho más amable ahora que cuando apenas lo conocí, era extraño, pero mientras no nos echara al calabozo, estaba bien.

Por mi parte me ofrecí a mostrarles un poco del reino, claro si ellos querían pero habiéndoles explicado el plan ellos aceptaron de inmediato a lo cual nos dispusimos a salir un rato y le pedí permiso al rey de llevar a Tiamant para que nos acompañara, después de todo vería a Amphipteres pronto y seguramente querría saber sobre la princesa y ella también querría verlo, no entiendo como es que el rey aceptará la unión entre su hija y un famoso arquitecto, si tenía fama pero ser de la realeza era otro nivel completamente distinto.

Luego de que el rey a pesar de tener sus dudas me permitiera llevar a la princesa con nosotros, nos dirigimos disimuladamente hacía la plaza dónde se estaban celebrando varías festividades debido a que era la víspera del año del dragón, por alguna razón habían denominado a ciertos años con nombres comunes como año del conejo, año del jabalí, año del pavo real, pero la verdad es que yo no entendía de esas cosas así que solo tomé a 6 de los estudiantes y dejé a los otros seis para que se divirtieran por si nos estaban vigilando, nos ocultamos entre la multitud hasta encontrar un sitio seguro y con un rápido hechizo cree una barrera de invisibilidad alrededor de todos nosotros y avanzamos por las calles sorteando cada dragón que se nos aparecía hasta lograr llegar a nuestro destino, una enorme puerta de madera bien oculta detrás de un par de arbustos estratégicamente colocados para ocultarla, de hecho había sido tan efectivo que incluso la puerta estaba cubierta de gruesas enredaderas que nos impedían el paso pero luego de quitarlas todo estaba listo para llevar a cabo nuestro plan, entramos al sótano que a simple vista parecía ser inmenso, había un gran espacio en el centro del lugar completamente despejado, mientras que en las esquinas del lugar se podían apreciar algunos objetos viejos y maltratados por el tiempo, cubiertos de polvo e incluso de telarañas, un suave olor a mo llenaba el aire haciendo no muy agradable la estancia allí.

Para sorpresa mía y de los demás, Amphipteres ya nos estaba esperando en aquel lugar junto con algunos de sus amigos quienes ayudarían en la construcción y el transporte del material, habían barrido los años de polvo que habían cubierto el suelo y usando un extraño instrumento que parecían una pluma pero increíblemente podía esparcir la magia de los dragones tan fácilmente como si escribieran sobre papel, no había visto antes nada parecido y creo que mi amigo arquitecto lo notó.

-¿Sorprendida por este pequeño invento?, los dragones encontramos una forma de canalizar la magia necesaria para hechizar nuestras cosas, sin embargo, eh de decir que... tu pequeña demostración con aquel pequeño alumno tuyo fue interesante.- no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por su comentario, pero parece que este dragón es un completo caballero... o quizá, ¿un completo mujeriego?, sabía como halagar a una chica y mis mejillas rojas me lo demostraban pero... no podía distraerme, el circulo no podría completarse para abrir el portal, y yo era la responsable de mantenerlo estable hasta que se completara la conexión.

-Pues... gracias, ese simple truco no fue nada, pero... mañana le mostraré algo un poco más avanzado.- no pude evitar pensar que me oí un poco arrogante al decir eso, y mi seriedad que intentaba mantener para no distraerme me hacía ver algo indiferente, pero sin embargo intenté poner una de mis mejores sonrisas para que no se notaran esos detalles, cosa que creo haber logrado, pues no me dejó de sonreír de aquella manera tan amistosa, a veces pienso que los dragones de aqui pueden ser demasiado ingenuos, pero no era mi intención actuar como lo hice.

-Eso suena genial, pero ahora debemos acabar esto pronto, sino nunca terminaremos la construcción.- me dijo volviendo a concentrarse en el trabajo, yo aproveché para practicar el hechizo que utilizaría para generar la magia suficiente para mantener abierto el portal hasta que atravesaran los ponis y los dragones que trabajarían en aquel gran proyecto, eh de decir que teniendo tan poca experiencia en hechizos de alto nivel, se me hacía difícil concentrar mi magia por largo tiempo y terminaba por salirse de control, pero estaba decidida a que esta vez lo lograría.

Pronto el circulo mágico estaba terminado, la magia lo hacía brillar de un azul intenso y muy brillante, los símbolos que utilizaban los dragones eran llamadas runas draconianas, que parecían simplemente un montón de lineas unidas que formaban figuras, cada figura tenía su significado pero la verdad era que a mi no me interesaba mucho el como lograran transportar los materiales al sitio de construcción, solo quería que lo hicieran, y si los dragones podían utilizar su magia para eso, pues aun mejor.

Alrededor del circulo nos posicionamos tres unicornios y yo formando una "cruz", mientras que entre los ponis se posicionaron cuatro dragones formando una "equis", así cubríamos los ocho puntos cardinales, preparados para comenzar, yo y mis tres unicornios desprendíamos pequeños relámpagos de magia pura energizando la ya existente magia de los dragones, poco a poco el color de la magia iba cambiando, de un azul intenso y luminoso, a un rojo intenso y deslumbrante, pero no debíamos parar, en ese momento los dragones invocaron su magia e hincándose en el suelo la transfirieron al circulo dándole cada vez más poder, pronto, el lugar se impregnó de una energía intensa que seguramente haría sentir escalofríos a todos los que habitaban aquel castillo, pero no podíamos detenernos, no ahora que ya casi estaba todo listo.

Rápidamente la magia volvió a cambiar de color ahora de un morado radiante, ni tan brillante ni tan opaco, nuestras magias se habían unido armoniosamente permitiendo así crear lo que esperábamos, el portal que a penas en unos cuantos segundos se abrió, mostrando la familiar imagen de nuestro destino, el bosque Everfree, allá también era de noche así que tendríamos que cuidarnos de los salvajes animales nocturnos de aquel lugar, pero el plan debía ser dejar todos los materiales allí y luego salir a prisa para evitar cualquier peligro, y mañana al volver a Equestria tendría libertad de ayudar a mis nuevos amigos a construir mi "nuevo castillo", desde hace algunas semanas, había pensado en un buen nombre para aquel lugar, pues no podría llamarlo "orfanato sin nombre", sería ridículo.

Rápidamente al tener el portal totalmente estabilizado, los tres unicornios alrededor del circulo, junto con los otros tres que habían estado observando atravesaron el circulo sin demora, seguidos por los cuatro dragones, entre ellos Amphipteres y junto con ellos, tres dragones más que también se habían quedado en la retaguardia, yo me había quedado sola haciendo de soporte para aquel "puente" entre nuestros reinos mientras veía como del otro lado aparecían todos, uno por uno y se formaban en circulo nuevamente, usando su magia de nuevo fijaron el portal permanentemente para que sin importar lo que sucediera, pudieran estar conectados y así nadie notaría la ausencia de los dragones en su reino.

Fijado el portal Luna pudo dejar de usar tanta magia, pues a pesar de poseer la magia más poderosa de todos los ponis, no era algo inagotable y sobre todo pondría en riesgo su salud si se forzaba mucho por ello sintió alivio al escuchar que ya no era necesario concentrar más magia en éste, pero aun debía seguir, pues debía enviarles los materiales para que los acomodaran, no sin antes ordenar a los unicornios crear un poderoso escudo mágico que los protegiera de cualquier peligro, lo cual hicieron casi inmediatamente.

Yo levitaba con mi magia gran cantidad de material de construcción y lo pasaba a través del portal, pero era peligroso para mi pues habían quedado en que los materiales los esconderían los dragones entre los arbustos del jardín que se extendía varios cientos de metros, o al menos eso parecía pero la verdad era que no era lo suficientemente grande, ni tampoco tenía demasiados arbustos, podrían verme si me descuidaba, por lo tanto intentaba mover los materiales primero y luego moverme yo, así podría decir que estaba pasando por el jardín y solo quería ver las flores, quizá no me creerían pero no tendrían pruebas para acusarme de nada.

Ya me faltaba poco para terminar, afortunadamente solo eran cinco pilas de materiales y un montón de artefactos que jamás había visto, quizá eran herramientas para la construcción, no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que si sabía era que me faltaba solo una pequeña pila de tablas de madera y metal para ya por fin acabar con esa peligrosa tarea, pero no me había dado cuenta de que alguien me había visto.

No me percaté de que una sombra oscura me estaba siguiendo, caminando a paso rápido por entre los arbustos, después de haber dejado los materiales junto a la entrada del sótano, miré hacía donde creía podría verme algún guardia pero jamás se me ocurrió que podría estar patrullando el lugar, finalmente tome los materiales y entré, al ver a Tiamant mirando fijamente la imagen que se reflejaba en la entrada del portal, con una dulce mirada en su rostro al ver al fuerte arquitecto dar las ordenes correspondientes para organizar todo y supervisar que hagan bien su trabajo, se veía como el amor que sentía por él era inmenso, de hecho una pequeña punzada de curiosidad me hizo acercarme a ella y mientras dejaba caer los materiales en el interior del portal viendo como aparecían del otro lado, sin querer se me escapó una pregunta de mi mente.

-¿Ya le has dicho que te gusta?.- le pregunté pues mi curiosidad pudo más que mi prudencia, cosa rara en mi pero no pude evitarlo, deseaba verlos felices y no solo añorando lo que podría ser un romance dulce y tierno, pues a pesar de ser una yegua, yo me sentía impresionada por aquel dragón, él si se comportaba como un perfecto caballero, no como mi estúpido primo Blue Blood, ese si es todo un patán.

-Yo... yo... se lo diré... cuando pueda, es que... no sé... y... ¿si me rechaza?, ¿si mi padre no nos da su bendición?, y si...- con toda la cortesía que pude tuve que hacer que guardara silencio, estaba viendo cada cosa que podría salir mal, si la hubiera dejado, seguro las hubiera enumerado y hasta clasificado de la más a la menos terrible, no podía evitarlo, ella era así, pero por lo menos tenía que tratar de hacerle ver su error.

-Escúchate... casi pareces disco rayado, si, podrían pasar muchas cosas malas, cosas que podrían separarlos definitivamente o unirlos más que nunca, piensa... ¿quien es la única que se beneficiaría con una relación entre tu y él?... la felicidad de nadie más importa más que la tuya comprendes, y si te rechaza, bueno, es una posibilidad pero... yo pienso que no lo hará, de hecho casi apostaría que él te ama de la misma manera, así que adelante, haz lo que debes hacer y no te pongas a pensar en lo malo, mejor piensa en los momentos felices que pasarán juntos.- listo, le había dicho lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, solo esperaba que ella lo comprendiera y dejara sus miedos atrás, aunque sea un poco.

-Si... tienes razón, se lo diré, seré fuerte por nuestra felicidad y luego todo será más que maravilloso, estaremos siempre juntos sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, gracias Luna, en verdad te lo agradezco, eres una buena amiga.- Tiamant me tomó de los hombros sonriéndome agradecida, se veía más llena de esperanza y valor que cuando la vi parada mirando fijamente a su amado, solo esperaba que lo que dije sobre él estuviera equivocado y en realidad no la amara, eso le destrozaría el corazón pero eso le enseñaría a aceptar el rechazo, para así tener el valor de buscar a su verdadero amor.

Yo simplemente le dedique una sonrisa y un gesto de aprobación inclinando mi cabeza, me alegraba el haber podido darle valor para tomar una decisión como esa, era la primera vez que sentía que tenía una mejor amiga, como siempre había convivido solo con la gente de pueblos cercanos en sus festividades tradicionales, nunca había podido conocer realmente a alguna otra poni para poder considerarla mi mejor amiga, pero ahora siento que tengo a alguien en quien puedo confiar.

Fui sacada rápidamente de mis pensamientos por una voz que provenía del portal, al parecer era Amphipteres volviendo después de haber terminado de organizar todo para empezar mañana mismo la construcción de su nuevo "palacio de luna creciente", mientras más lo pensaba el nombre me gustaba cada vez más, pero no era momento de distraerme con pequeñeces, pues si alguien nos descubriera aqui, haciendo esto, pensarían que intentamos invadir este reino o algo peor, solo pido que nadie lo descubra.

-Todo esta listo para empezar desde mañana mismo Lu, no te preocupes, estará en menos de lo que crees.- no pude evitar sonreír ante las palabras de mi amigo, en verdad se realizaría mi pequeño sueño, y pronto esos pequeños tendrían un lugar donde crecer grandes y fuertes, pero... aun permanecía en mi mente vagos recuerdos de mi aterrador sueño, debía crear algo para que al menos todos estuvieran seguros y pudieran escapar si hiciera falta, pero ¿que cosa?, me quedé pensando un momento acerca de lo que podría hacer para evitar la catástrofe, pero al parecer las primeras cosas en las que pensé podrían destruirse fácilmente, solo tenía que pensar un poco más.

-Luna ¿estas bien?.- me preguntó Tiamant algo preocupada pues no decía palabra alguna, pero es que fue tanto lo que pensé que incluso me había olvidado por un momento que estaba con mis amigos pero afortunadamente mi mejor amiga me devolvió a la realidad, no podían saber en lo que estaba pensando sino se preocuparían por ello decidí inventar alguna excusa.

-Si... si, claro amiga, solo pensaba en ¿que colores le quedarían bien al castillo, pues quiero que a todos los que vivan ahí les guste tanto como a mi.- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió pero al parecer no lo dije muy convencida de mi misma y las miradas de los demás me lo daban a entender, pero de todos modos no debían enterarse de lo que me ocurría.

-Vamos, ya es tarde y debemos ir a dormir pues habrá una gran celebración, el rey fue muy amable al dedicarme un festival de despedida, y me sorprende que me permitieran llevarme a mi pequeño aprendiz para que conozca mi reino y las costumbres de los ponis, yo pensaba que no me lo permitirían, pues es un sitio lejano y estaría ahí por mucho tiempo, debieron decirme que no pero me lo permitieron, increíble ¿no?.- agregue intentando mostrar naturalidad al hablar, cosa que me funciono un poco mejor pues todos cambiaron su expresión por una más relajada.

-Bueno, eres una princesa de un reino lejano, cualquiera estaría honrado de poder acompañarte aunque sea hasta la puerta de tu castillo, sobre todo si es un pequeño dragón curioso que apenas empieza a conocer el mundo.- la elocuencia de Amphipteres era inigualable, sabía usar las palabras y sobre todo sabía elogiar a una dama, mis mejillas no tardaron en sentirse un tanto acaloradas por no decir ruborizadas.

-Bueno mejor volvemos pronto al castillo, de seguro mi padre esta preocupado.- nos sugirió Tiamant y es que el estar en ese viejo y lúgubre sótano empezaba a darme escalofríos, todos asentimos y antes de irnos use un ultimo hechizo para "cubrir" el portal y así nadie podría usarlo con facilidad, solo los que usamos nuestra magia para crearlo podríamos cruzar a través de él, pronto la imagen del bosque Everfree se desvaneció quedando el piso intacto.

Todos nos dirigíamos a la salida despreocupados pues pensábamos que todo había salido a la perfección, todos los materiales en su lugar, el portal de acceso que permitiría a los dragones constructores pasar de un reino a otro sin ser notados por ningún poni y finalmente, yo misma me sentía tan segura de mis habilidades que creí que ningún guardia nos había visto y en efecto así fue pero no contábamos con que alguien nos había visto, una misteriosa sombra con capacidades nunca vistas en Equestria, los legendarios guardias de la sombra del dragón.

Una pesada red cayó sobre nosotros cubriéndonos completamente y dejándonos atrapados, sin posibilidad de usar magia pues de algún modo esa red la anulaba, pronto dragones de escamas negras con ojos amarillos y penetrantes formando un circulo alrededor de nosotros, nos miraban fríamente, como si en cualquier momento nos fueran a a asesinar sin piedad con la satisfacción con la que se desgarra un trozo de hierba para comerla, nos quedamos inmóviles ante esos ojos que casi parecían querer atravesarnos cono dos afiladas lanzas.

-Señor, los hemos atrapado, estos estaban conspirando junto con la princesa Tiamant para derrocar el reino de nuestro amo y... su padre...- el que había hablado era uno de los que nos vigilaba con sus ojos bien clavados en mi, al igual que los demás, miraban a cada uno de nosotros sin siquiera parpadear, no parecían ordinarios y para hacer aun más grande el misterio todos llevaban trajes negros y mascaras de la misma tela negra que sus trajes, lo cual no nos dejaba ver sus rostros, pero rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de a quien le hablaba era a un dragón negro mucho más fuerte aparentemente que los demás, mirándonos con sus profundos ojos color azul marino, todos nos quedamos viendo son poder evitarlo aquellos ojos atrayentes que parecían llamarnos.

-¡No!, no miren sus ojos... él posee algo que los antiguos dragones llamaban "la mirada de perdición del océano dragón", quien mirara esos ojos por mucho tiempo perdería su alma para siempre y terminaría uniéndose a las miles de almas atrapadas en aquellos terribles ojos... no puedo creer... que aun existan.- afortunadamente la voz de Tiamant nos despertó a tiempo y el empujón que nos dio sirvió para que reaccionáramos y yo junto con todos los demás cerramos los ojos con fuerza para evitar enfrentarnos ante tan terrible poder.

-Eres inteligente princesa... o debería llamarte ¿prisionera?... si... quien mire mis ojos por mucho tiempo perderá su alma y yo me quedaré con ella para alimentar este don de destrucción, ahora yo y mis subordinados fuimos enviados por el rey para vigilar a la princesa pero veo que ella también esta involucrada... que pena, será ejecutada como una vil traidora... ¡soldado, recuérdame llevar suficientes gemas para disfrutar de tan magnifico acontecimiento.- no podía ver su rostro pero algo en mi me decía que estaba sonriendo de satisfacción solo con imaginar aquella desagradable y repulsiva escena, la guillotina bajando como si estuviera en cámara lenta, la cabeza de la princesa siendo cortada de tajo, con toda esa sangre, ni siquiera yo puedo resistir imaginar algo así pero al parecer a este dragón le encantaba la sangre y las matanzas, en resumen un verdadero monstruo.

-Alto ahí dragón, como sea que te llames... yo soy la canciller de este lugar y también la princesa de mi reino, si quieres culparme de algo a mi o a cualquiera de mis amigos, primero tendrás que enjuiciarnos, no puedes castigar a alguien injustamente sin tener pruebas de su culpabilidad.- yo creí que con lo que había dicho podría al menos lograr que nos llevaran ante el rey y así le explicaría todo y con suerte lo convenceríamos de que nos permitiera hacer esto, tener su permiso y que él mismo hablara ante todos para calmar los rumores que habían esparcido por todo el reino, pero creo que me equivoque pues aquel dragón grandulón empezó a reír con fuerza.

-Princesa ingenua, ¿acaso creías que las cosas se resolverían de ese modo?, aquí nuestro juez y jurado es el rey, nosotros le mostramos evidencias directamente de lo que vemos, si no se dieron cuenta, una sombra te siguió y miro todo lo que hacían desde el comienzo, cuando su majestad nos de la orden de destruirlos, cumpliremos con dichas ordenes y ustedes morirán, solo esperamos la llegada de nuestro mensajero, así que siéntense, relájense y tiemblen de miedo imaginando que clase de muerte cruel y dolorosa les tenemos planeada a todos ustedes...- a pesar de que tenía la mascara, por sus palabras podía adivinar la cara sádica y esa sonrisa burlona que nos estaba dirigiendo, en verdad era un terrible monstruo, ¿como es que el rey podía tener a su mando a tan terrible y sanguinaria fiera, tan solo estar cerca de él se podía sentir un hedor rancio y desagradable mezclado con un olor a sangre fresca que me revolvía el estomago, ya había matado hace poco, el solo pensar eso me petrificó y no pude decir ni hacer nada más.

Pronto el mensajero volvió de con el rey, todos esperábamos impacientes la respuesta que daría, quizá le diría que los torturaran primero para que les revelara más información de la supuesta invasión, quizá nos matarían aqui mismo o... o quizá les diría que hicieran lo que quisieran con nosotros y ellos... ellos... no... no puedo ni imaginarlo, destruirnos de todas las maneras posibles, romper nuestras mentes, quebrantar nuestros espíritus esperando por la cobarde suplica de que acabaran con nuestras vidas, ya me había creado toda una película en mi cabeza y al parecer también los demás, así que esperamos nuestro final con dignidad, sentándonos firmemente en el suelo con las cabezas levantadas y miradas desafiantes, eso era todo lo que podíamos hacer.

-Mi señor, el rey ordena que presenten a los prisioneros ante él en la sala del trono de inmediato, quiere aclarar sus intenciones antes de tomar alguna acción drastica.- escuchando para alivio de todos la mejor de las noticias, pero claro, un padre no mataría a su propia hija a sangre fria... a menos que hubiera cometido un acto de traición contra su padre o su reino ¿no es así?, bueno al menos eso pensaba yo.

Nos levantamos dispuestos a empezar el viaje pero quienes nos rodeaban no nos permitieron ni dar un solo paso, claro para eso primero debían quitarnos la red, lo cual no hicieron, así que empezamos a preocuparnos de que quisieran hacer algo por su cuenta a pesar de las ordenes del rey.

-No piensen que los dejaré marchar tan fácil... ustedes poseen magia y a menos que se las quitemos no los dejaremos ir a ningún sitio.- ese enorme dragón cerro un momento los ojos como si se concentrara en algún pensamiento y de un momento a otro, los abrió de golpe dejando ver una intensa luz que brotaba de ellos, la luz se concentró específicamente en nosotros y para nuestra sorpresa y horror, empezaban a salir símbolos extraños en nuestros cuernos, eran runas draconianas pero de un rojo carmesí, era aterrador y poco a poco cubría las partes del cuerpo de los dragones que más usaban para generar y concentrar su magia, y en mi y los otros unicornios las runas cubrían completamente toda nuestra frente y cuernos, al final los ojos de aquel monstruo volvieron a la normalidad y entre todos nos liberaron de aquella pesada carga, nos rodearon y empezamos a caminar rumbo al castillo, pero antes intenté bloquear la entrada del sótano mágicamente para que nadie pudiera entrar, sería peligroso y entonces si podrían invadir Equestria, pero al intentar usar mi magia las runas empezaron a brillar con intensidad mientras un dolor intenso atacaba mi cabeza, pequeños relámpagos rojos se veían recorrer todo mi cuerno, sin poder soportarlo dejé de invocar mi magia y solo pude preocuparme más al tiempo que se desvanecía el dolor.

Finalmente nos llevaron directo ante el rey, el salón del trono estaba repleto de guardias fuertemente armados y un pelotón entero nos separaba de su majestad, al parecer en verdad se habían tomado enserio todo lo que sucedía, pero con o sin guardias debíamos hablar con él, así que esperamos un momento a que nos permitiera explicarnos acerca de lo ocurrido y así salvarnos de un destino quizá peor que la muerte misma.

-Bien, quiero saberlo todo, ¿que hacían en ese antigüo sótano y porque crearon un portal de conexión entre nuestro reino y el de ustedes... princesa Luna, tu primero y espero que no me mientas.- la actitud del rey me había dejado muy sorprendida, jamás había visto que nos mirara de esa manera tan acusadora, parecía que a pesar de lo que ya sabía al final terminó de creerse los rumores de la gente y quizá ni siquiera pensaba liberarnos, ni devolverme a mi reino cortando toda relación entre nuestras tierras por siempre, sino que casi parecía que nos mandaría acribillar por las lanzas de los soldados que se encontraban ahí, sea como fuere que terminaran las cosas di un paso al frente sin temor de las filosas lanzas a solo centímetros de mi cuerpo y me preparé para explicarle todo al rey.


	6. Eh tomado una desición

Hola amigos lectores, por cuestiones de que al parecer no les gusta esta historia eh decidido retirarla de FF, lo siento pero un escritor no se alimenta de aire para seguir escribiendo y sobre todo SUBIENDO su trabajo a un lugar donde no lo aprecian, mejor me quedo con mis historias para mi solo... gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron mi historia y una disculpa por hacer esto, pero sino les gusta entonces para que la sigo subiendo.


End file.
